Just another normal teenage girl, right?
by Rachel00
Summary: When Ephram loses his solemate will he push Madison away or keep her closer to his heart? New summary, same story. Feel like trying something new? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, okay so I was board and this isn't a great story buti wrote it anways so its here for you to read if you want to (  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters *cries for Greg* so please don't sue I am suffering enough....  
  
Just another teenage girl, right?  
  
Ephram sat at the bar watching Madison's band perform. To him Madison was everything he wanted in a woman she was attractive, kind, caring, mature and that little bit older. Everytime she walked into a room his knees went weak and everytime she spoke a huge smile arose on his face, nothing could spoil the love he had for her or at least that's what he hoped.  
  
Amy on the other hand realised she was way out of her depth. Taking drugs getting drunk she had chosen her path of self-destruction and that was that. Colin had meant so much to her when he died. Now all she feels is the cold and the pain; Tommy was her substitute but even he is corrupt and doesn't truly care about her instead he uses her. There was only one person who could make her feel worthwhile; one person who she wouldn't leave her.  
  
Through all the crowded people she couldn't see Tommy. Everyone who passed her was a blur "Tommy?" she called pushing herself through all the people. "Tommy?" she called in desperation. That's when she realised he had gone and left her alone. All night they had been drinking; they were together at one part of the night but then separated she called for him all night but he hadn't responded. Amy had just made herself through the crowd and out of the door when she saw the dark night, which made the building look dark and gloomy. Wrapping her arms around herself she walked self-consciously through the dark alley.  
  
"Well hey their pretty lady" Amy stopped dead in her tracks; her eyes opened wide and she quickened her pace. "Where do you think your going? I just want to talk." The mans voice hung coherently in the air, Amy started to panic she could see the end of the alley she was almost there but she could hear the footsteps behind her quickening when she did. That's when she felt the strong grip from behind her she tried to fight the grip but it was too strong. Crying for help she realised that no one would help her. Once again she was alone and disserted. A hand muffled her cries for help she fought against his grasp as he pushed her against the wall but she wasn't strong enough. Feeling his arm on her thigh she felt a tear stream down her face. The next thing she new she was on the floor and the man was trying to kiss her neck, she felt him undoing the buttons on her shirt. Amy tried to push him away but he just grabbed her arms, now she was scared, now she realised that there may be no escape. Kicking out she got lucky the man fell to the floor. Taking her moment she got up and ran; ran as far as she could.  
  
Reaching the nearest phone box she fumbled around her pockets. Her hands shaked violently as she picked up the phone and dialled the number. "Come on, come on" she whispered desperately. Tears fell down her cheeks when she heard the young male answer the phone. "Ephram" she cried "Ephram I need your help, please help me."  
  
Madison watched as Ephram answered his phone. At first it just seemed like any other phone call but before she knew it Ephram looked worried and shocked. That's when she saw him leave, no goodbye no nothing he had just left her. That's when she stopped playing, that's when she ran of stage and that's when she heard him take of in his car.  
  
Ephram drove through the night. Light droplets of rain had started to fall on to the windscreen. How could Amy of let herself get in to such of a mess? was all Ephram could think about as he drove towards her. Not a single thought of Madison entered his mind all he thought about was Amy. They hadn't talked much since she had distanced herself from everyone but when she needed help he would always be there no matter what. Putting his foot down he accelerated.  
  
Amy sat on a bench near to the phone box, rocking back and forth. Tears still fell; red blotches could be seen on her face. Amy shivered as the droplets of rain became heavier; strands of her hair became wet as she waited for Ephram. Hearing an engine she glanced around and saw Ephrams car pulling up. Standing up from the bench she didn't hesitate and ran towards Ephram as soon as he got out of the car. Ephram held her in his arms as she felt her body shudder as she cried. Sighing he felt her cold body and led her towards the car. Placing her in the front seat he moved towards the drivers seat and started the engine. He needed to take her somewhere; he needed to make her warm.  
  
"Where are we going" Amy asked shakily. Ephram looked at her sensitively "Back to mine, you need to get warm" Amy shook her head "No! Ephram I can't go there your dad will ask questions please just stop the car I can figure something else out." Ephram shook his head "No look I know where we can go but we have to stop of at my house first okay?" Amy disagreed "No I can't go in there Ephram please" Ephram smiled "Its okay you don't have to I just need to get a key."  
  
Ephram parked the car and left Amy hiding. Running up the porch steps and opening the door he was careful not to disturb the sleeping household. Grabbing a key from the rack he picked up a jacket of his and left the house again. Getting back into the car he handed Amy the jacket. "Put that on okay, it will keep you warm." Amy obliged, took the blue jacket and wrapped it around herself. Satisfied he started up the car and continued towards his dad's surgery.  
  
Once they were inside the building, Ephram turned on the lights in the treatment room. Disappearing into the bathroom he pulled out a towel and handed it to Amy. "You must be tired you should get some rest." Ephram pointed towards the bed. Amy nodded whilst she dried herself of with the towel. "Um, thanks Ephram. I will tell you what happened tonight I just, I need to get it straight in my head first." Noting her fragile state Ephram nodded "Take your time, oh I forgot to ask are you hungry?" Amy shook her head "No if its okay I just want to sleep." Ephram smiled "Okay I'll catch you in the morning." Amy caught his hand "I don't suppose you can stay with me tonight, I know you will be next door but I don't want to be on my own." Ephram agreed and led her towards the bed. Pulling the blanket over her, he watched as she fell asleep. Getting up from the chair he took of his jacket and put it on the coat hooks outside the room. Realising his phone was on he went to turn it off that's when he noticed the 5 missed calls. Checking to see who they were from he suddenly realised he had left Madison at the bar. Sighing he turned of his phone and put it in to his pocket. That he didn't want to deal with at 2 in the morning. Turning round he went to sit back down on the chair. Resting his head on the bed he felt his eyes droop and before he knew it, he too was consumed by darkness.  
  
Madison knocked frantically on the Brown's front door. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and she was due to start work at 8. Surprised Andy Brown let Madison in. "I knew you were eager but this is new." Madison looked around "I couldn't sleep. Is Ephram here?" Andy smiled "Yeah he is, he will be in his room." Madison rushed over to Ephrams door. Andy sighed, "Hey Dr Brown, how are you doing? Oh I'm good Madison thanks for asking." Madison looked into the room and looked around. "Dr Brown he isn't in there." Andy looked at her puzzled "Well I heard him come in last night but I just presumed he had gone to bed, hang on wasn't he with you last night?" Madison nodded "He got a phone call and left, he didn't say goodbye or anything it's not like him to just leave that's why I'm worried." Andy's concern soon turned to fear. "So you don't know where he is? Have you tried calling his mobile?" Madison nodded "Yeah it's turned off." "And he isn't here?" Madison looked at him the fear in her eyes evident to the man "Oh my god what if he is injured somewhere?" "Okay its okay Madison we will find him, I better call around see if anyone knows where he is." Madison nodded "Okay I will go and find Bright he may of stayed at the Abbots." Madison departed and left Andy to ring around.  
  
Ephram was soon awake by the sunlight, which streamed in through the gaps in the blinds. Rubbing his eyes he noticed Amy was infront of him and memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. Getting up to stretch his legs he headed for the bathroom and went to the wash basin. Splashing cold water on his face he looked into the mirror and noticed the dark rings form under his eyes. Making a rotation action with his neck he tried to loosen up his neck, which was stiff from his nights sleep.  
  
Amy heard the running of water and arose from the bed, noticing Ephram wasn't where she left him she lifted herself up from the bed. "Ephram?" she called sensing a de'ja vu. "Ephram?" Breathing a sigh of relief she smiled when she saw Ephram come out of the bathroom. "I knew you wouldn't leave me" Ephram exchanged the smile "How could I?" Amy looked down at the floor. "About last night, I think I owe you an explanation." Ephram went to stop her but she stopped him instead. "Last night I went to a party with Tommy, we'd always go you know I would have a couple of drinks and dance with a few people. But last night I went to find Tommy and soon found he had gone. He had just left me at the party by myself. So I decided to leave and make my way back to our flat but to get to the building we had to go down this alley. I err I thought nothing of it but when I started to walk um a...a guy shouted to me." Amy stopped to compose herself. Feeling herself well up she looked at Ephram. Sensing her pain Ephram moved closer "He didn't, he didn't rape you did he?" The thought of rape was shocking to Ephram. Amy shook her head "I felt his hands on me, he shoved me up against the wall and I couldn't do anything Ephram he was to strong. I panicked, I was crying and trying to scream for help but he had his hand over my mouth." By now Amy was crying hysterically. Ephram ran up to her and held her in his arms. "Oh god Amy, I'm so sorry" Amy gripped on to him tighter "Sssh its okay, your okay now your safe." Pulling away Amy looked at him "Its why I called you Ephram, everyone else had left but I knew you would come for me." Ephram looked at her solemnly but remained silent. Amy placed her head back into his chest.  
  
Madison parked her car outside the Abbot residence. Hesitating for a moment she proceeded to open her door and walk towards the front door. Knocking hard she waited for a response, relieved she watched as Bright came to the door. "Madison? What are you doing here?" Madison sighed knowing that meant Ephram wasn't there "Ephram's not here is he?" Bright shook his head "Nope, shouldn't he be with you?" Madison agreed "Yeah that's what I thought but he left the club last night and I haven't seen him since." Bright looked at her bewildered "Have you tried his house?" Madison looked at him in disbelief "Where do you think I went first?" Bright laughed nervously "Right stupid thing to say, so no one has seen him?" Madison felt a tear fall "Nope, he just left, no goodbye no nothing. His mobile isn't even on." Bright looked at her sadly "You know he will turn up. Its Ephram he does these weird things sometimes" Madison smiled sadly and wiped away a tear "I hope you are right."  
  
Ephram grabbed Amy's hand "We have to go and see my dad Amy, I know you don't want to but everyone is worried sick about you and you know he will ask the odd question but questions you don't want to answer you don't have to I mean its just pre-"Amy stopped him "Ephram I know I have to see your dad okay? I have to see my dad too so lets get it done." Ephram nodded "Okay" Leading her out the treatment room and grabbing his jacket. They locked up the surgery and left in the car.  
  
Pulling up outside Ephram's house. Amy paused and looked towards it. Worry and anxiety had overcome her and she was now shaking as she opened the car door. Ephram walked round to the door "Hey are you okay?" Amy paused "I think so just a little nervous about seeing him again." Ephram held out his hand "Come on he wont bite." The two of them walked up the steps and towards the front door, opening it they were surprised to be faced with Doctor Brown. "Ephram, oh my god where the hell have you been?" Andy ran up to his son and embraced him. "Don't you ever do that to me again you hear?" Ephram looked at him mystified "Dad what do you mean?" Andy pulled out from the hug "What do I mean? You leave a club without telling your girlfriend. You turn your mobile off so she can't get hold of you. Then she turns up early the next morning looking for you only you're not in your bed. So we both go frantic. I start calling people and she starts looking around for you and then you turn up here as if nothing is wrong. What the hell are you playing at Ephram?" Ephram sighed, "Look, something happened, Ephram looked in Amy's direction. "Look who I found." Andy watched Ephrams face turn towards the person standing next to him. Amy smiled nervously "Hey Doctor Brown."  
  
Ephram brought in two mugs of coffee and placed them on the coffee table, which lay infront of the settee. "Does your dad know you're here?" Andy asked. Amy looked down at the floor "We thought it was best to see you first. I didn't mean to get Ephram in to trouble its just last night I went to this party with Tommy. Not long after he left and as I was leaving this man attacked me. I panicked and managed to escape but I was distraught and I needed Ephram. I had to call him" Amy felt herself well up "Doctor Brown I really needed him, I am a mess as it is I just wanted someone that wasn't going to leave me again." Andy looked at the young girl, her hair looked ragged not like it usually looked. Her eyes were dark from the rings, which had now formed underneath them. Dressed in a skimpy skirt and Ephrams jacket she looked far from the way she did before she had left with Tommy. "Amy, I hate to ask but did he do anything else?" Amy breathed sigh of relief "Thankfully no otherwise I don't know what state I would be in right now, I managed to get away." Andy let out a breath "I am going to call your dad okay? Ephram I suggest you call Madison she was worried sick." Amy nodded as Andy passed her the cordless telephone. Ephram on the other hand opened his mobile and turned it on "Madison, its me. Look I know you must be worried but I'm back at home I'll explain when you get here okay? okay Bye."  
  
When the knock to the door came, Ephram opened the door and found Doctor Abbot, Mrs Abbot, Bright and Madison all waiting. All of them apart from Madison made their way towards the living area. Mrs Abbot started to cry when she saw her daughter standing in the living room. Amy was no longer able to keep it together and cried herself. This provoked Doctor Abbot to let a few cries out, shortly followed by Bright. Doctor Brown leant against the wall and watched as the family reunited.  
  
Madison just stood at the door and stared at Ephram. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?" Ephram nodded "I know, I got a call from Amy and she was in real trouble I couldn't hang around." Madison laughed madly "Right? So you couldn't give me a wave or anything, no indication not even a message to the barman. When I came to your house this morning I thought you were hurt because you weren't here." Ephram tried to stop her "No Ephram don't you dare, all this time I have been worried sick and you have been with her?" "Madison that's enough, there is nothing between me and Amy, she was in trouble I went to help her out. You know full well I love you!" Madison watched him as a tear fell from her eye. "What could have been so important that you had to miss my gig and leave me on my own?" Ephram looked over to Amy "Amy was attacked last night, when she phoned me she was distraught. I had to take her to my dad's office," he whispered. Madison's jaw dropped "Attacked?" Ephram nodded. Madison moved in closer "Oh my god Ephram that's awful!" Ephram moved closer to her too. "Madison I love you so much, I didn't mean to scare you but at that moment in time Amy needed me. That's what friends do for eachother. They care. Just like I care for you. But there's a difference. I'm not in love with Amy, I am in love with you." Madison wiped the tear from her face "You mean that?" Ephram brushed a strand of blonde hair away "I wouldn't say it if I didn't." "I am so sorry Ephram" Madison cried. Ephram embraced her in a tender hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. Madison looked towards him "You know Ephram Brown we just had our first argument. We are now a proper couple." Ephram laughed "And we weren't before? Well he is some advice, lets on fight again okay?" Madison placed her arms around his waist "Fine by me" she smiled.  
  
Amy walked into the foyer. "Ooh sorry I didn't mean to um yeah well I will come back in a minute if you want." Madison laughed "Amy its okay, I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Ephram watched Madison go "So are you okay?" Amy nodded "No thanks to you, look if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of come back and my family wouldn't be this happy. I owe you a lot even after everything I did you came through for me. I wont forget that," Ephram smirked at her "You know you are my best friend. You don't owe me anything. Just make sure that you don't go running off again and if Tommy does show up you wont take him back?" Amy looked at him intently "I wouldn't dream of letting that slime ball back into my life don't worry, I have got to go and see a counsellor I need to deal with Colin's death before I can move on you know?" Ephram nodded "Yeah I do, come here" he held out his arms and hugged her. All the Abbots came into the foyer and thanked Ephram before leaving. "I'll come and see you later." Ephram called. Amy smiled "I'd like that, bring Madison too." "Will do" Ephram replied.  
  
So there you have it a teenage girl who had nothing at one part in her life and suddenly had everything. Her best friend in the entire world managed to help her on her way to recovery. Now all he needed to do was be there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on and that's exactly what he did.  
  
Okay I know, I know okay its not good. But if there is someone out there who has just read this I don't suppose you can review. Just to let me know that you read it??  
  
Rachelxxx 


	2. Stars in their eyes

Thanks for the reviews, hopefully this is okay too. Just setting up the story, I have something big planned...  
  
Stars in their eyes  
  
"Delia you're going to be late!" Madison shouted towards Delia's room. It was Monday morning and as usual Madison was at the Browns household but there was no movement apart from doctor Brown who was busy in the living room. "Ephram move your ass, you'll be late." Sighing at the lack of movement she carried on fixing up Delia's lunch. Delia came running into the kitchen, wearing her famous New York Yankees baseball cap she jumped onto a stool, which stood by the kitchen counter. "I don't suppose Ephram is in the bathroom is he?" Delia shook her head "Nope I am pretty sure he is still in bed, his snores could be heard." Madison laughed she knew his snores all to well. Madison gave Delia her lunch before heading towards Ephram's room.  
  
Knocking on the door and getting no reply she opened it slightly. Sure enough Ephram was sound asleep. Madison walked over to the bed and pulled the covers of him "Oi sleepy head time for school." "Go away please, a guy needs his sleep." Ephram turned over. Madison laughed. "Yeah well unluckily for you, school is going to start in half an hour and your not even dressed yet." She heard a sigh come from beneath the sheets and saw Ephram's head pop up. Ephram smiled at her "What?" she questioned. "Do you know how hot you look when you're being all persuasive like that?" Madison grabbed a pillow a smacked him with it "Get up mr randy and go to school." Ephram threw the pillow but it narrowly missed Madison who had just left the room. Kicking his legs over the side of his bed he lifted himself up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Pulling up his car outside the high school he watched as numerous amount of people walked into the school. Closing the door to his car, Ephram wondered over to school entrance and walked down the hallway. Pausing he noticed Amy standing by Bright and his locker. Grinning he quickened his pace. Putting his hands around Amy's eyes he asked her to guess who it was. "Hmm that's a tough one Ephram." She laughed and turned to face him. "Come here you." Amy opened out her arms and Ephram obliged embracing her. Bright laughed, "Hey don't I get a hug?" "What have I told you lets not bring our personal life into school." Ephram whispered. The three of them shared a laugh before hearing the bell and groaning as they walked to their English class. Apart from Bright, who had Home Economics.  
  
"So how did last night go?" Amy glanced at Ephram "Well apart from the parents smothering me part it was pretty good to be back in my room and bed." Ephram nodded. "How about coming back to school, don't you think it's a bit soon?" Amy shook her head "Not really I can't hide and I have missed enough of school. Ask me how it went again at the end of the day." Ephram agreed.  
  
Sitting desk-by-desk Amy and Ephram found themselves discussing 'Two Kill a Mocking Bird' with the rest of the class. "Okay so what are your thoughts on this book, Ephram?" Ephram looked around "Well I think its very thought provoking, its not just about a black man accused of rape it states the fact that racism is a big issue and that white people will always think differently of blacks just like blacks will of whites." The teacher nodded "Excellent point Ephram, that's exactly right. Racism is a problem even today but back in the 1960's it was an even bigger issue. Harper Lee was trying to make people understand that black people are being accused for things that they hadn't done." Amy lifted up her arm "Yes Amy?" "Well I was just wondering what colour was Harper Lee?" The teacher smiled "A great question Amy, its good to have you back with us." Ephram grinned at her and carried on listening to the teacher.  
  
By the end of the day school was over and Amy had managed to survive. "So how is it being back at school?" Ephram asked as they approached his car. Amy smiled "Pretty good, I better go Bright is hanging out with mates so I don't need to wait, but I'll catch you later." "Don't you want a lift?" Amy shook her head "No I'm good thanks, drive safely" Ephram laughed "Of course!"  
  
Madison was busy cooking dinner when Ephram came in. "Hey baby how was school?" Ephram rushed in and picked her up, spinning her round "Horrible I missed you." Madison squealed as she was spun around "I missed you too but the experience will soon be over." Ephram nodded "Dinner smells good." Madison laughed, "So it should, I have cooked it." Ephram leant over and kissed her "A woman with many talents how lucky am I?" Madison returned the kiss with a more passionate one "I think I should be the one saying that."  
  
Amy walked along the sidewalk nervously, she looked around at everyone, even though it was broad daylight the other night had scared her and she still felt unsafe. Stopping in her track she noticed a familiar face approaching her. Turning around she started to walk the other way. "Amy please I just want to talk to you." Amy carried on "I have nothing to say to you Tommy, get lost." Tommy sighed in frustration "Look I want to explain about the other night" running up to Amy he placed his arm on her shoulder. "GET OF ME" Tommy shook his head "Amy please" "No, you left me the other night, I trusted you and you left me and guess what I got attacked because of it. I don't want your problems in my life so go and make some other sucker fall for your act." Amy carried on walking leaving Tommy watching her "I'll be back!" he called but she hadn't heard.  
  
Madison around the dinner table, Dr Brown, Delia and Ephram all sat tucking in to the meal she had prepared. "So Dr Brown how was your day?" she asked before picking up her glass of water and drinking. Dr Brown finished of his mouthful of food "It was okay I suppose, apart from Mrs Keaton's false high blood pressure. I swear that woman thinks she is a doctor." Madison looked on puzzled. Dr Brown noted her confused expression "She thought that she needed to be taken to hospital, thought her blood pressure was at stroke rate. I tried to tell her it was normal and there was nothing to worry about but it was no good she wanted a second opinion." Madison smiled "Looks like I get it easy." Madison looked round "Delia, you have been quiet all afternoon something wrong honey?" Delia shook her head in disagreement "No just tired I guess." Dr Brown smiled at his youngest daughter "Looks like an early night for you young lady." Delia groaned and the table shared a laugh. Dr Brown looked towards Ephram. "How was Amy today? Glad to be back at school?" Ephram nodded "Yeah I think so, she is just taking it step by step." Delia finished up her food "Can I go and play with Sam now?" Dr Brown nodded "Yes but first go put your plate in the kitchen and clean yourself up." Delia leapt up excitedly and hurried ran to the kitchen.  
  
Amy leant on her bedroom wall and sighed a breath of relief. Bright walked past his sisters room and noticed her state, backing up he looked at her with concern. "Hey are you okay?" Amy nodded "Yeah I'm fine, I thought you were hanging out with Dobbo and that?" Bright sighed "Suppose to be, Dobbo had work so did Tim and Drake, so there was no point, are you sure your okay? You look a bit pale." Amy grunted "Wow you're to good, if you must know I saw Tommy. It just freaked me out a bit." Bright stepped towards her "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Amy stopped him "No, no nothing like that just tried to apologise but I didn't want to hear it. I wont let him fool me again." Bright hugged his sister "Your okay sis, I wont let him hurt you again." Amy, touched by his tenderness, hugged him back "Bright he wont hurt me don't worry." Bright sighed "I know he wasn't the one that attacked you Amy but I saw how screwed up he made you, to be honest I don't tell you how much I love you and how scared I was." Amy hugged "Okay well before we get to soppy, fancy calling for pizza?" Bright grinned "I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
Madison sat on the porch seat, watching the stars in the sky. Ephram watched from the window at his girlfriend in deep thought; never had he seen her look so beautiful when she was in thought. Opening the door and sticking his head out he smiled at Madison "Hey beautiful, you want some company?" Madison nodded, looking at her boyfriend with adoration she watched him sit down beside her. "I was just watching the stars, thinking how lucky I am." Ephram placed his hand into hers "You know my dad once told me this story of a woman who lived on a star, she would jump from star to star looking for her solemate and when she finally found her solemate that's when the star lit up in the sky. All these lit up stars are noticeable because the person searching found their solemate." Madison looked at him "Its kind of how this is" he finished. Madison kissed him tenderly on the lips "I like to think so." Cuddling up with Ephram, they watched the stars together.  
  
Push that button plz, it will make my day ( 


	3. Letting them go

Thanks so much for reviewing :) I really appreciate it!! I hope you like this new chapter...  
  
Letting Them Go  
  
Madison took her head of Ephram's shoulder. "Your dad's around Nina's isn't he?" Ephram nodded, "Yeah why?" he asked sceptically. Madison smiled cheekily "You, me, alone in a house, bedroom beckoning." Ephram's jaw dropped "W-w-what here, now? What if my dad comes back?" "Oh come on Ephram, your dad could talk for America" Ephram laughed. Madison grabbed his hand and led him towards his room. Turning to face him she kissed his soft lips and let him caress her cheek slowly moving towards the base of her t-shirt. Unbuttoning his shirt she rubbed her hands up and down his body she let him pull her t-shirt over her head and undo her bra. Opening the door she pulled him in and closed it. Soft murmurs could be heard and the sensational calls of pleasure leapt out in to thin air. Breathlessly the two gave eachother pleasure until Dr Brown and Delia could be heard entering the front door.  
  
The next day, Ephram chirpily walked into the kitchen, noticing Madison by the sink he hurried over and placed his hands around her waist, kissing her neck she giggled as a tickling sensation filled her body. Turning around she gave him a loving kiss and whispered her love for him in his ear. "Whoa okay not first thing in the morning please." Madison stopped abruptly "Sorry Dr Brown" she said, turning around hoping her embarrassment didn't show. "Well I guess I will be of too school," Ephram kissed Madison and said goodbye to his dad. Dr Brown laughed at the two, Madison looked at him "What?" she questioned. Dr Brown shrugged "Oh nothing, just you and Ephram. I don't think I have ever seen him so happy." Madison turned and buried her head in the fridge hiding her excitement.  
  
Bright saw Ephram pull up and ran up to him. "Hey man, what's up" Ephram put his books on the hood of his car whilst he locked it "Hey, where's Amy?" Bright looked back "She found some of her girlfriends, look man we need to talk" Ephram grabbed his books and joined Bright as they walked to the entrance. "Sounds serious shoot" Bright sighed "Well Amy said it was nothing but she saw Tommy last night." Ephram looked on shocked "This is the last thing she needs. What the hell is he back for?" Bright agreed. "I know I shouldn't worry so much but this is my little sister." Ephram thought about Bright's words "So what should we do?" Bright shrugged "For now, nothing, except for stay with her at all times, offer her lifts home, that sort of thing." Ephram shook his head "And you call that nothing? Look I got to get to class. Catch you later." Bright nodded.  
  
Amy sat in the cafeteria eating her lunch when Ephram joined her. "Hey haven't seen you all morning, you avoiding me?" Amy smiled at him "Oh of course because I have so much to hate you for," she replied jokingly. Ephram observed the young teenage girl tuck in to her lunch "Okay either go and stare at someone else or stop freaking me out and talk to me." Ephram snapped out his thoughts "Sorry, I'm on one of my day dreaming days. Anyway how are things?" "Okay I guess, it's good being back." Ephram grinned "Good I'm glad, so no one has tried to contact you or anything?" Amy breathed out a ragged breath "Okay you have been speaking to Bright, look Tommy did speak to me last night, but it was nothing I handled it." Ephram looked suspiciously "Sure?" Amy nodded reassuringly "I'm sure. Anyway I have to go, promised I would meet Leah, see you later Ephram." She called whilst moving away from the table. Ephram lifted his hand and waved.  
  
Madison was about to get in her car when she noticed Amy walking at rapid pace down the sidewalk. "Hey Amy" she called, waving. Amy noticed her and crossed the street "Hey Madison, you okay?" Madison nodded "Yeah great thanks, you looked like you were in a hurry." Making a pointing motion with her hands. Amy looked around "Yeah just want to get home I guess, Bright was going to take me home but I refused to get a car with his friends, he wasn't to pleased with me," Madison smiled. "I wonder why?" Amy laughed looking behind her again. "Are you sure your okay?" Amy sighed "I bumped in to Tommy last night I am just worried it will happen again." Madison nodded "Okay get in," she said, pointing to her car. Amy declined "No I can't impose like that." Madison laughed "Amy your house is just down the road, come on get in." Amy nodded, thanking the young woman. Getting in the car, Madison drove Amy home.  
  
Madison pulled the car up outside the Brown's house. Taking the groceries from the trunk she walked towards the door, but jumped when the door opened. Ephram peered out and smiled at her. "Okay Ephram, I love that smile of yours but it's starting to freak me out. It's a cross between love sick puppy and demented teenager." Ephram frowned "Excuse me but if I recall correctly I am a love sick puppy and a little demented as a teenager, but who isn't? And anyway I have to smile when I see my favourite person in the whole wide world." Madison made a gagging motion with her free fingers and laughed as she pushed Ephram back in to the house. Walking in to the kitchen, Madison laid the bags upon the counter. "So where is everyone?" Madison asked confused by the lack of people. Ephram came in to the room "At Nina's, Delia wanted to show Sam her, and I quote super cool computer game." Madison laughed as Ephram made quotation marks with his fingers "That's sweet, what computer game was it?" Ephram smiled "That's the funny part, it's a horse game." Madison paused as she put the milk in the fridge "Horse game? Really? She does know that Sam's not a horse boy?" she said trying not to laugh. Ephram nodded "Yep but she insisted, you know what she's like." Ephram grabbed Madison and lifted her onto the counter. Making out with eachother they soon found themselves leading toward the bedroom, leaving the food out.  
  
Nina picked up the two cups of coffee and placed them down on the table in front of Dr Brown. "So how are things at home?" she enquired. Dr Brown took a sip of coffee "Well pretty good, I must say I had my doubts about Madison and Ephram being together but I can see how much they care for one another so, who am I to come between that?" Nina nodded "It's good that you trust them, I don't know what I would do if that was Sam." "Well in the end they were going to do what they wanted, I couldn't stop them. You just have to let them go, let them make the mistakes." Nina agreed, "It must be hard letting them go though." Delia and Sam running in, playing tag interrupted the two adults. "Okay, come on you two lets take it outside." Nina said opening the back door. Dr Brown laughed as the two rushed outside. "At least we have them two for a little longer." Nina smiled back "Yeah very true, can you imagine us in a few years time sitting down like this talking about them two?" Dr Brown nodded, silent as he pondered the scary thought.  
  
Madison sat reading the Everwood Pinecone when Ephram came in and sat beside her. Madison looked up "I saw Amy today gave her a ride home." A puzzled Ephram glanced at her, noticing, Madison told him the full story, "I saw her when I was shopping, she told me about Tommy, poor thing." Ephram nodded "Yeah it is, after everything she has been through too." "I was thinking, maybe we should invite Amy and Bright out for pizza or something?" Ephram nodded "Sure, I will tell them tomorrow, how does Friday sound?" Madison smiled "Perfect!" Ignoring the sickly feeling, which was growing at the pit of her stomach she carried on reading.  
  
The next day Madison found herself feeling sick to the stomach, already that morning she had thrown up but decided not to call in sick. A decision she regretted. Madison sat down on the couch, feeling a bit queasy she rested herself. Ephram noticed her pale complexion as soon as he walked in to the living room. "Hey are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale." Madison let out a breath "Feeling a bit off today, I think I ate something." Ephram felt her forehead "hmm you feel a bit hot, I'll get you a drink and some medicine." Madison grinned "Thanks daddy." Ephram laughed, suddenly he felt the oldest out the pair. Looking in the cabinet he looked for some paracetemol. Getting some water he took the two tablets in to the living room where Madison lay. "Here you go sweetie." Madison thanked Ephram and obliged. "If you want I can drive you home and nurse you back to health." Madison shook her head in disbelief "I don't believe it, I am sick and you have sex on the brain, typical!" "What can I say I am a hormonal teenager" Madison drank the rest of the water and placed the cup on the coffee table. "Well I think I am going to head home, can you tell your dad I'm sorry." Ephram helped Madison up "I can drive you if you want?" Touched by his sweetness, Madison declined "For starters you have school and its just a bug Ephram I am perfectly capable of driving, I'd kiss you but I don't want to give you any germs." So instead Madison placed a kiss upon his forehead. "I tell you what, lets leave going out till next week, your in no fit state" Madison tried to tell him she was fine but Ephram wouldn't except it." "Okay fine. Love you" Ephram grinned, "Love you too."  
  
As Ephram sat in class, Madison lay on her bed, feeling even more ill than she did before. Surprised at how suddenly the illness had come on she pondered on that thought until another bout of nausea hit her and she found herself back in the bathroom. Lying on the cool tiles she worried about herself, what if it wasn't just something she ate?  
  
Okay so this is the end of chapter 3, hope you like it, you know what to do.... 


	4. Superman or Superstupid?

Okay so update time! Thanks for all the reviews so far, not just for this chapter but for the others to....  
  
freak4wb: Thanks for your kind words; hope you enjoy this chapter :) I guess you will have to see if Madison and Ephram stay together.....  
  
couriro: Glad you are enjoying it, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Gr8er25: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the ending, it just sort of came out that way so who am I to argue with my hands and their feelings :)  
  
XCstar4life0206: I didn't like the first chapter much, wasn't sure it showed my writing at best but thanks so much for reviewing, you restored my faith in it :)  
  
roxybaby16: Thanks for the review, it can go either way but you will just have to wait and see :) Thanks for the review  
  
Without further ado the new chapter.....  
  
Superman or Superstupid?  
  
Once the weekend had arrived, Madison still had small boughts of sickness. Most the sickness came in the morning and then left by the afternoon. Lying on her sofa with a blanket over her and the television on, Madison sat peacefully until a knock on the door disturbed her concentration. "Coming" she called as she kicked off her blanket and made her way over to the front door. Opening the door she was delighted to see Ephram and some paper bags. "Thought you might need some food so I went shopping," he said holding the bags up. "Thanks sweetie, can you put them on to the table, I'll sort them out later." Ephram walked towards the table and placed the groceries down immediately turning back around to check out Madison's complexion. "Feeling any better?" Madison sighed, "Do I look any better?" Ephram shook his head "This must be some bug going around." Madison just remained silent, instead of explaining the varied sickness she curbed her own problems to the side and decided to steer of the subject. "So how is Amy? Anything happened with Tommy?" Ephram leant against the table and folded his arms "No, I think he finally has got the message, I told them that we wanted to go out, just have to wait till you get better." Madison nodded "Looking forward to it and now I have you to nurse me all weekend, could my luck get any better?" she smiled, knowing full well it might be getting worse. Ephram moved closer to her and opened out his arms for a hug, which Madison took.  
  
Ephram and Madison sat together on the sofa watching a re-run of Friends. Laughing at the comical show they laid in eachothers arms. Madison looked up to Ephram, "Don't suppose you fancy taking an early night." Realising what she just said she quickly corrected herself "Not like that, I just wondered if you could stay and hold me?" Ephram kissed her forehead "Whatever you want sweetheart, come on, I'll even carry you." Lifting up of the sofa, Ephram scooped Madison into his arms and walked into the bedroom. Placing her into the bed he noticed her fall asleep almost instantly. Smiling he pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. Stripping down to his boxers he too joined her in bed.  
  
Madison woke up feeling a little better then she had been for the last few days, the previous night had been worrying and today she had persuaded herself to call the doctors and arrange an appointment, but decided to keep it a secret from Ephram she didn't want to worry him. Thinking of Ephram she turned round to find he was no longer lying beside her, instead an imprint of his figure lay in the bed sheets. Pushing herself up, Madison made her way to the kitchen and came to a note, which lay, on the table. Reading it out loud she read the note "Gone to get bagels be back soon," taking the opportunity she grabbed the telephone, found the doctors number and called for an appointment. "Hi, I am calling to make an appointment with Dr Abbot" she paused as the woman talked at the other end. "As soon as possible please." Once again Madison found herself looking around the room as the receptionist on the other end found an appointment. "Monday? Anything sooner? Okay well see you at nine thirty on Monday then? Oh yeah sorry I forgot its Madison Kellner. Thanks."  
  
Just as she placed the phone back on its receiver Ephram chirpily walked in. Running over to her he grabbed her around the waist. Madison tried to move away "Okay Ephram, I still have a fragile stomach." Ephram suddenly realised "Oops forgot for a moment, sorry, still not feeling any better?" Madison shook her head "No I am feeling better, just don't want to effect my stomach, so we can hug but just be gentle with me." Ephram smiled "Whatever you say honey, whatever you say."  
  
The weekend went quite slowly after the phone call. Madison couldn't stop worrying; she couldn't remember the last time she had been to the doctors. There was something about the doctors, which made her scared everytime she went. Ephram had been with her most the weekend, only popping out when it was necessary. Coming through the door, Ephram placed the stuff he had brought on the table. "Okay so I went out, got us some DVD's and if your up to it popcorn." Madison heard the door close and came out of the bathroom, "My stomach is ready for anything, I was even able to have a shower without feeling crap halfway through!" Trying to sound happy, Madison told Ephram she was feeling better, knowing that even though she felt okay, she wasn't 100% and didn't want to tempt fate. "You sound like your feeling better, okay so popcorn is ready to go but the question is which film? We have 'Back to the Future' well the first one; the video store didn't have the other two in. Or we have 'Dirty Dancing,' and 'Superman.' Madison laughed "Dirty Dancing? You hate that movie!" Ephram protested, "I didn't say I hated it just that it was predictable and unimaginative." Madison shook her head "Okay, and that isn't hating it?" "Well I knew you liked the film, so who was I to protest with that?" Madison grinned, "Your so thoughtful! Okay well seen as though you hate 'Dirty Dancing' and I'm not a big fan of 'Superman,' I'd say 'Back to the Future was our best bet." Ephram looked on shocked "Your not a fan of the legend that is Superman? I have you know your missing out." Madison nodded "I am sure, I am going to go and dry my hair, get everything set up and I'll be out in a few secs okay?" Ephram nodded "Yes miss Superman hater!" Madison giggled to herself as she wondered off to the bedroom.  
  
Madison joined Ephram on the sofa. "Ha caught you!" Ephram looked at her, Madison smiled he looked like a five year old boy who's hand had just been caught in the sweet jar. "Eating all the popcorn, tut! Tut!" Ephram laughed "Sorry mom" Giving Madison the puppy dog eyes look for a moment, he carried on eating the popcorn. "Right that's it!" Madison squealed as she jumped on top of Ephram, trying to get the popcorn of him. Being to distracted by the young woman bounding on top of him, Ephram dropped the popcorn bowl on the floor. Both Ephram and Madison stopped suddenly and stared at the popcorn now lying on the floor. "Oops" Ephram stated. Madison gave Ephram a kiss on the lips and whispered into his ear "Nice one Superman." Ephram tried getting up but Madison pushed him back down "Leave it, we have a film to watch and I need some rest, I don't think my stomach liked that little action of mine." Ephram raised his eyebrow "Aww, baby you okay?" he asked concerned. Madison nodded and kissed his cheek. Ephram leaned back with Madison in his arms and pressed play on the remote "Back to the Future, here we come." After the film had finished, Ephram pressed stop and was about to get up when he realised Madison was fast asleep. Lifting her head gently and lying her on the sofa he decided not to move her and instead placed a blanket over her, kissing her on the head he ejected the DVD and put it in the box, after this he headed to bed himself.  
  
By Monday morning, Madison was a bag of nerves even though Sunday had been a normal day for her and the sickness had virtually disappeared she still had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. Calling the Brown's household she explained that she was going to be in later and made up the excuse of a friend being upset over a break up. Ephram was back at home, ready for another day at school, so there was no need to explain. Dr Brown wasn't to pleased with the situation but told Madison that it was okay and for her to be back as soon as she could. Watching her watch as she sat on the sofa she nervously watched the hands slowly creep towards nine o'clock. Arising from her sitting position she grabbed her coat, bag and car keys and made her way to the car.  
  
Pulling up outside Dr Abbot's surgery, Madison parked the car around the corner, so that Dr Brown didn't see it, rushing towards the surgery and quickly entering through the door, Madison breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door. Walking over to the receptionist, Louise, she explained that she had an appointment. "Okay miss Kellner if you would like to take a seat, the doctor will be out shortly." Sitting down, Madison tapped her fingers on her lap whilst she waited anxiously for Dr Abbot to show his face. The doctor and his patient leaving his room soon interrupted Madison's thoughts. "Okay well make that appointment for next week and I'll see you then." Dr Abbot looked over towards Madison and made 'come in' notions with his hands. "Must say this is quite a surprise miss Kellner." Dr Abbot said as he sat down behind his desk. Madison sat on the chair opposite. "Its Madison, and I could hardly go to Dr Brown. It would be to weird." "So what brings you here?" Dr Abbot asked, concerned. "Well this past week I have been feeling really sick, I just thought it was a bug but it carried on and I would be sick in the mornings, sometimes the afternoon but it usually subsided." "Right, well I have to ask, have you been having sex?" Madison looked down, unsure whether she should say, deciding she had no choice she nodded. Dr Abbot nodded "Okay, do you use protection?" Madison looked up "Usually, except the other day it was um, this is quite embarrassing. The other day it was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't realise till after no protection was used." Dr Abbot arose from his chair and picked up a small plastic container. "Hate to ask but I am afraid we are going to need a sample." Sighing Madison took the container, "The bathrooms are just through there." Dr Abbot said pointing towards the extra door, tucked away in the corner of the room. After the sample had been taken, Dr Abbot told Madison it would take a day or so before the results came through and that if she weren't pregnant, other test would need to be done to determine the problem. "Thanks Dr Abbot." Dr Abbot smiled and waved her off.  
  
After a stressful morning, Madison looked forward to having a stress free afternoon. Armed with a cup of hot coco and a magazine she sat on the sofa and read, appreciating the time alone. Unfortunately for her the silence didn't last that long as she had to go and pick Delia up from school. When she arrived back home with Delia in tow, she had to prepare dinner ready for when the men of the household returned. Ephram was running a little late but she put it down to him getting distracted with Bright or Amy. "Madison, can I go over and play with Sam?" Delia asked as she ran into the kitchen, Madison turned around and faced the young girl. "If it's okay with Nina then it's okay with me." Delia smiled and shouted thank you as she raced out of the kitchen.  
  
Ephram laughed as he saw his younger sister, running excitedly to Nina's house. Entering the house he immediately smelt the food cooking. "Wow something smells great." He said walking into the kitchen. Madison turned and smiled at him. "You look like your feeling better." He said, giving her a kiss. "Um yeah, feel a lot better." Madison turned back around and continued to chop the vegetables. Ephram placed his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder "So how was that friend of yours?" Madison looked at the vegetables confused "What friend?" she asked. Ephram laughed, "The one you went to help this morning, your memories not that bad is it?" Madison suddenly remembered the excuse she had made. "Oh of course, she's fine a but upset, but nothing she won't get over." "Well I told Bright and Amy that you were feeling better, so were all set for this Friday." Madison smiled weakly "That's great!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Ephram sensed that something was up "Are you okay? You seem, I don't know troubled." Madison turned to face him, "I'm fine, just tired." She said before hugging him. Ephram suddenly had a happy face on "Okay so why are you grinning like that" Madison asked. "Well I just realised, we have the place all to ourselves." Madison panicked and tried to think of an excuse. "Oh not today Ephram, I'm tired and I need to get dinner ready. " Feeling a bit put out Ephram accepted the excuse and decided to help Madison with the dinner instead.  
  
The next morning saw Madison even worse then she was the previous morning, if the results confirmed she was pregnant she had no idea what she would do. Dricing her car she noticed Dr Abbot pulling up and decided to see if the results had come in. Shutting of the engine and climbing out her car, Madison locked it and ran towards Dr Abbot. "Dr Abbot, hey!" "Good morning Madison, how are you today?" Madison smiled faded "If you must know a bundle of nerves, don't suppose there is any chance of getting my results?" Dr Abbot nodded, "Follow me, I will see if they have arrived." "Sorry, that was really rude I just, I need to know, I don't think I can take much more waiting." Dr Abbot smiled "Fully understandable. Lets see, if you want to take a seat in my office I will see if your results have come." Disappearing off, Madison was left to wait whilst Dr Abbot looked for the results. "Your in luck your results have come in, Louise is making tea, do you want some? That's if you can bear it, my sister, Linda has this thing of being healthy." Madison laughed "No thanks I think I'll pass." Dr Abbot nodded "Good choice! Anyway your results, well there is no easy way of telling you this Madison. But the test confirmed it, you're pregnant." Madison sighed, tears started to well up and she felt them slide down her cheeks. Dr Abbot noted the young woman's upset and grabbed a tissue from the box, which sat on the desk. "I would say congratulations but I don't think you want to hear it." Madison looked up and accepted the tissue. "Sorry about this, I just I guess." She tried to struggle out the words, in-between sobs "I-I don't know what to do, this baby is Ephram's and Dr Brown trusted us, now this happens. I will lose my job and possibly Ephram." Dr Abbot understood "Look I think Andy will understand, he may be angry at first but he will get use to the idea just like Ephram will. Just be thankful it's not a serious condition." Madison shook her head "Your right, your definitely right, so I guess now I know, I should let Ephram know, thanks Dr Abbot." She said before picking up her bag and leaving for the door. "Madison," Dr Abbot called, she turned around "If you need to talk, then I am here more as a friend then a doctor." Madison thanked him and walked out.  
  
All day she had contemplated how she would tell Ephram, but everytime she thought of a way she just changed her mind and tried to think of a better one. But she soon came to the conclusion that there was no easy way of telling him. When she heard the door go, she jumped. Delia wasn't in, neither was Andy so they had the place to themselves. "Hey honey." He said, grinning, rushing over to her he planted a kiss and hugged her. "You know that assignment I had to do, well I got an A!" Madison smiled "Wow that's great, Ephram!" she said trying to sound pleased, but she failed and even Ephram noticed. "Okay what's up? Did I do something, because you have been odd these past few days and I know its not just because your tired." Madison sighed and brushed her blonde hair back with her hands "You got me" she said putting her hands up in the air. "I need to tell you something." Ephram looked on concerned "Sounds serious." Madison looked around nervously "You could say that, well um I didn't have a friend in trouble yesterday, I went to see Dr Abbot." Ephram panicked "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Madison reassured him "I'm not sick, I just wanted him to confirm that; but whilst I was there he did some tests and I got the results back today." Madison paused for a moment. Ephram urged her on, his nerves starting to kick in "Well?" Madison wringed her fingers "Um, Ephram he told me I was pregnant." "Come again?" Ephram asked, not sure he had heard right. "Ephram, I'm pregnant, were going to have a baby."  
  
Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuun! Okay so took me a while to do this update, but I did it. I would be so grateful if people reviewed and showed me what they thought :) 


	5. Regretful decisions, or are they?

Wow thanks for the awesome response :) Meant a lot as you can see: Couriro: Sorry for doing that to you, this may be another cliffhanger depends...thanks for the review :)  
  
Nautica7mk: Sorry about the cliffhanger...  
  
Whoopiepiez: Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for the review :)  
  
EvErWo0dBaBi89: Thanks for the review :) Its great knowing people are reading the story.  
  
freak4wb: Wow thanks so much *flattered* I hope you enjoy the new chapter!!  
  
auggy1984: Yeah I had that idea in my head from the start, I mean Ephram would be a complete jerk if he didn't but its not going to be easy, thanks for the review :)  
  
Sorry for not updating so soon but school started again so had to deal with that, hope the new chapter is good, enjoy :)  
  
Regretful decisions, or are they?  
  
Ephram stood in shock as he processed what Madison had just told him. "Pregnant? But how? We were careful?" Madison shook her head, disagreeing "Remember our impulsive need the other night, where no precautions were taken?" Ephram suddenly remembered that day and hit is head with his hand "I thought we used a condom, how irresponsible. My dad is going to freak when he finds out!" Madison sat him on the couch "Look, lets keep it to ourselves for now, give us time to get use to it. I mean after all were going to be parents!" Ephram looked at her "Parents, its such a word of responsibility." Madison leaned back; concerned at Ephram's reaction "You do want this baby don't you?" Ephram shrugged. Madison let out a disgusted breath "I guess that's my answer. Well thanks Ephram, its okay you know, you can use me for sex all you want, like I care," She said as she stormed out of the living room. "Madison!" Ephram called but it was too late, Madison was out the door and driving off.  
  
Madison pulled up the car, outside a bar. Staring at the blaring lights and hearing the beat of the music she locked up her car and headed inside. "Can I grab a gin and tonic please. Make that a large one" Madison asked the bartender. "Someone had some bad news?" he said, trying to make conversation. Giving the bartender the money, Madison replied with "You could say that." Taking a sip of her drink, she was interrupted by her phone calling; picking it out of her pocket she saw the name Ephram flashing on the screen. Instead of answering she diverted the call and carried on taking a sip.  
  
Ephram paced back and fourth as he spoke into the phone "Madison its me look I have been thinking, I was wrong earlier. I want you and the baby. Hell I need you and the baby. Please ring me when you get this I'm worried." Ending the phone call, Ephram sat on the sofa and bit his nails, worried for the safety of his girlfriend and their baby. Hearing a car pull up, Ephram sprang up and rushed to the window, seeing his dad and his little sister come up the drive, he panicked. "Play it cool Ephram, play it cool," he whispered to himself. Going towards the reception area he watched as the brass knob turned and the door opened. "Hey Ephram, look what I made at Sam's" Delia said excitedly holding up a 'Keep out' sign for the door. It was decorated in different colours and was sparkly, Ephram smiled at it and then realised "Delia no one ever goes in your room?" Delia shrugged "So it's cool, all my friends have one." She said running towards her room. Ephram shook his head in disbelief. Andy laughed, "That's my girl," he said walking towards the kitchen. "Where's Madison?" Ephram realised he had to think on his feet "Err, um well you know that friend. Well she, she err was taken to hospital." Knowing that was the worst thing to say he soon kicked himself for it. "Oh anything serious?" Dr Brown enquired. "I wouldn't know. Madison left a note. You know how out of the blue these things are." "Looks like its pizza for us then, unless you want me to cook?" Ephram pointed towards the phone, "I'm not hungry myself, but I can get you two pizza. I would rather you didn't fall ill with food poisoning." Dr Brown walked up to his son and felt his forehead "Are you sick?" Ephram pulled away "No dad, just had a big lunch."  
  
Madison sat at the bar, on to her second drink. Looking around she watched as two men peered at her in the corner of the room. Sensing the men's stares she turned away and ordered another drink.  
  
Ephram sat nervously in his room, watching his cellphone as it sat on his desk. Picking it up he called Madison for what seemed to be the millionth time; deciding not to leave another message, he put the phone down. Trying to distract himself he grabbed his Walkman and listened to the music blaring out his headphones.  
  
By her fifth drink, Madison was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, realising that she could be in trouble she searched for her phone. Now she was drunk, she was willing to talk to Ephram. Getting the phone out her bag she held it up to her face and shouted Ephram at the screen. "Ephram, hey I need to talk!" Shaking the phone she got aggravated by the no response "Is this thing on?" The barman, noting her distress, asked if he could help in anyway. "Ephram, I need Ephram." Madison sobbed. The barman looked for the name Ephram and called him. "I'm not getting a response lady." Madison carried on sobbing. "I want him, I need him."  
  
Ephram finished listening to the CD tracks and took of his headphones, walking towards his phone he decided to try once more but was pleased to find he had missed a call, seeing it was Madison he tried to phone her again. "Hey? Where's Madison?" Ephram asked, alarmed by the mans voice answering the phone. "I am guessing this is your chick sobbing and very drunk infront of me? Look I am just the barman I think you need to pick up your honey." Said the barman on the receiving end "Were at Swisslife bar, know where that is?" Ephram remembered the place well, Madison had taken him their for a drink only his age let him down once again. "Yeah I do, thanks." He finished on the phone, made his excuses to his dad and left.  
  
Ephram burst through the doors of the bar and soon came face to face with Madison, "Ephram?" she sobbed, holding on to his jacket she sobbed in to him. The barman watched as the young woman carried on to sob. Ephram nodded at the barman and thanked him for calling him, usually barmen don't care but maybe this was one of the few who had a heart. Putting Madison's arm around his neck, he lifted her up of the chair and practically carried her to his car. Opening the passenger door he placed Madison on the chair and closed the door again. Getting in to the drivers seat he watched as Madison passed out on the chair, how could she of been so stupid? He thought as he watched. Shaking his head, he started the car and drove back to Madison's flat.  
  
Once Ephram had put Madison in bed, he sat and watched her sleeping soundly. Thinking about the baby he wondered if it would be okay with the drink, only time would tell he thought. Ephram tried telling himself that he wouldn't be mad at Madison, but he had to be, she could of jeopardised her life and the babies, this wasn't something he could take lightly. Sighing, he picked himself up of the bed and rang his dad, explaining that he was staying the night at Bright's. After that he made himself a drink of coffee and lay on the sofa, thinking about the fight ahead.  
  
When Madison came to an immediate headache could be felt, feeling worse then she had before she slowly lifted herself up and checked her surroundings. Noticing she was fully clothed she wondered how she got home. Lifting herself of the bed, she swayed as she tried to take up her surroundings. Holding her head and groaning in pain she continued towards the kitchen to get some paracetemol. Opening the cupboard she struggled to find the tablets. "Looking for these?" Ephram asked as he got up from the sofa waving around a bottle of tablets. "Ephram!" Madison exclaimed, "You scared me, what are you doing here?" "Do you remember any of last night? The storming out? The drinking? The sobbing? I had a barman ring me up and ask for you to be picked up!" Madison was speechless. Ephram looked on angry. "What? Cat got your tongue?" "Ephram I have a headache, don't you have school or something?" Ephram shook his head in disbelief, "That's right, sweep it under the rug, because obviously that's going to achieve lots. Do you have any idea what I went through last night?" Madison shrugged "No, but I have a feeling your going to tell me." Ephram placed the bottle of tablets on the table "You could of harmed the baby, you could of harmed yourself, I didn't know where you were last night, you could be dead right now if I hadn't of come." "Don't you think you're over reacting and anyway I didn't think you wanted this baby?" Madison went for the tablets on the table but Ephram was quick and pulled them away. "I do want this baby, I was shocked earlier and you overreacted! I love you! And I will love this baby. But if you ever do anything like this again don't think I will be this forgiving." Madison shook her head "What and that's it? I am the bad one in all of this, I was in shock you didn't want the baby. I couldn't handle that. So what I went out got drunk, nothing happened I'm fine! Just be grateful! Now give me the god damn tablets!" Ephram shrugged "Whatever, I am going to school, you are late for work by the way, I covered for you last night. Your friend made a reappearance, quite the actress it seems." Madison tried to stop him but was too slow, immediately regretting the conversation she grumbled and went to take some tablets.  
  
Amy watched as Ephram slammed his locker with frustration. "Hey, what did the locker ever do to you?" she asked trying to joke, Ephram just sighed and turned to lean his back on to it. "Are you alright? What's up?" she asked concerned. "Everything, can you keep a secret?" Amy nodded. "Madison's pregnant." Ephram watched as Amy's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Ephram didn't need to answer. "How long have you known?" "We only found out yesterday, I panicked, she ran out. Then she got drunk, I worried then worried some more. By ten o'clock last night I had, had a call saying she was drunk in a pub so I had to go get her." "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Ephram laughed "Oh yeah she is fine, just hungover. We had an argument this morning she doesn't seem to understand that she could of done serious damage to the baby." Amy sighed and leaned next to the locker with him, "I bet she was just shocked and knowing that you may not of wanted the child made it worse. But she's okay right?" Ephram agreed and then nodded is head, "Well then, when school ends, go and see her. Apologise to her, she needs you more then ever now." "Thanks, you always were good at this stuff." Amy laughed. "Come on, I don't know about you but my stomach is in need of lunch." Laughing they walked in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
Rushing in to the house, Ephram called for Madison. Madison came in to the reception area. "If this is to have another argument, then don't bother!" "No, the opposite actually. I was speaking with Amy and she talked some sense in to me," Madison tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and placed her hands on her hips. "You spoke with Amy? Why, why would you do that?" Ephram rolled his eyes "I thought it might help, that's all! Is everything I do wrong with you?" "No, only when you reject our baby and then speak to someone else about our problems." Ephram walked past her and went in to the kitchen. Madison was quick to follow. "That's it bury yourself in to the fridge." "Oh come on Madison, give me a break. Yes I spoke to Amy but only because she could see how upset I was over this whole situation." Madison threw her hands up "Sorry I'm such a burden." Ephram poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Whatever look when you're ready to forgive me, I will be in my room."  
  
Madison sat in the kitchen all alone thinking about her fight with Ephram. Twice in one day, must be a record she thought. Grabbing her cup of coffee and finishing it off she walked towards Ephram's room. Knocking gently she waited for a reply. "Ephram please I just want to talk." Madison pleaded. Ephram picked himself up of the bed an opened the door. "Are you sure, I thought you might be worried that I will tell Amy." "Oh my god you are so stubborn, I came to admit my mistakes if you must know!" "I'm stubborn? Look okay talk!" Madison came and sat on Ephram's bed "Okay" she mumbled as she did so. "So I have been stupid, made some rubbish mistakes, regretted them and fallen out with you. I tell you its not easy being pregnant." Ephram shut the door and turned to face her, "Madison I get that, that's why I needed the advice. I didn't know what to do how to help you. But I know now." Madison felt herself well up, letting a tear roll down her cheek she started to sob. "Ephram, what are we going to do?" she sobbed. Seeing her distress, Ephram hurried up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Were going to get through this, that's what!" "But your, your dad. How disappointed is he going to be?" Ephram sighed and placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting it up gently. "You and I can do this with or without my dad, if he can't except that, then that's his problem." Madison smiled, Ephram wiped away a tear and the two sat in silence as they contemplated the task that lied ahead.  
  
As they held hands they faced Dr Brown, he sat in an upright position reading the newspaper. "Dad?" Ephram asked. Dr Brown looked around. "Hey, just coming to get you, tea is almost done. Can you go and get Delia?" "Um well actually we, Madison and I really need to talk to you." Dr Brown put the paper down, "Okay I'm listening." Madison and Ephram came around to face him, "Well what we have to say your not going to like. We received some news yesterday." Dr Brown stopped him "Don't bother, I know what your going to say." The two looked at eachother. "You're moving out? Look I get that but I don't think it's a good idea. I know your old enough but you see eachother enough now and-" "Um Dad?" "Plus you might get sick of eachother, I mean its just the-" "Dad, Madison is pregnant!" Ephram was amazed at how quick it had come out of his mouth. Stunned Andy tried to take in his son's confession. "Pregnant?" Madison thought about talking but decided to keep quiet. Andy shook his head "Right, Madison stay here, Ephram, you and I in the kitchen now!" Pointing at Ephram and then to the kitchen. The two men walked towards the room, leaving Madison regretting their situation.  
  
Push that button and make my day! Please? :) 


	6. Nervous glances, lurking shadows

Okay so new update, not that much drama in this one but its coming. I have a big plan...  
  
Auggy1984: Hey, well glad you liked how Ephram came round in the end. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy the new update :)  
  
Sportygal71188: Glad you like it, thanks for the review :)  
  
Freak4wb: dun dun duuuuun indeed lol. Glad you like the drama. Not much in this update but its coming....Thanks for the review :)  
  
Nervous glances, lurking shadows.  
  
"Look dad before you go off on one I want you to know this wasn't planned!" Andy leant both his hands on the kitchen unit.  
  
"You told me that you would be a grown up about this situation Ephram!"  
  
Ephram shook his head "I am being a grown up, we made a mistake but it's a mistake we don't regret! Tell me honestly dad, tell me you haven't made a mistake?"  
  
Andy came to an upright position, "I have made mistakes Ephram but none of them compare to this one. You promised me you would be sensible in this relationship. Your seventeen for Christ sake!"  
  
"Oh come on I am practically an adult. Madison and I know what were doing and we are ready for this challenge."  
  
Andy stroked his chin. "How long have you known this girl, are you sure that she is going to want you in a few years time? How do you know this is just another heartbreak for you Ephram?"  
  
Ephram leant against the wall "Mom would have never said this, she would have supported me!"  
  
"Don't you dare bring your mother in to this!"  
  
"I wasn't, I was just saying she would of talked to me rather then shouting at me. But we haven't got past that ever have we dad!"  
  
Dr Brown's face loosened and the creases in his forehead were now gone. "Ephram, can't you see I trusted you! The minute my back was turned you jump in to bed with this woman and now she is pregnant."  
  
Ephram came forwards and leant on the unit "Dad, Madison and I love eachother, whether you like it or not she is pregnant. You're just going to have to deal with that fact."  
  
Andy shrugged "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice does it? But don't think for a second I am happy with this situation, I trusted you and you broke that trust." Ephram nodded and without a word, walked out the room. Leaving a disappointed Dr Brown. Sighing he grabbed his coat, glanced at Madison and Ephram as they caught him grabbing his coat. Opening the door he headed for Nina's  
  
Dr Brown paced up and down Nina's kitchen. "Where did I go wrong? I let them have the relationship, I let Ephram sleep over and still they do this to me."  
  
"Andy will you please sit down, your making me dizzy!" Andy made his apologies and sat down. "Look you must of known that they would be having sex."  
  
Andy made circles with his finger on the table. "Of course I did, I just thought they had more sense then to be unprotected."  
  
Nina sighed "Unfortunately for us Andy we have to let our children go we have to let them make their own mistakes and just be there for them when it falls apart." Dr Brown leant back in his chair "I think that's what I am afraid off. When Julia was around she sorted out the mess, now she's not I have too. Only I'm not sure how."  
  
"It will get better trust me. This is just a stepping stone you have to get over, once you've done that and everything's settled you'll be fine."  
  
"Even with a baby in tow?"  
  
Nina laughed, "Well I guess you will find out in nine months." Seeing Andy's unenthusiastic state she carried on, "Look Andy this baby will have its bad points but then again it has good points. Think about how happy Ephram will be. The joy on his face when the baby's born, when it says its first words and when it walks."  
  
Andy shook his head "I know and I will be there to see that, but I am just worried Ephram will get hurt when it comes down to Madison."  
  
Andy and Nina sat in silence as they pondered the thought. "Well we can't think of that, we just have to be there if things do go wrong." Standing up Nina went to start the dinner.  
  
"Well as you know Delia can stay as long as she once until this is sorted. You are welcome to stay for dinner." Andy declined the offer.  
  
"Thanks would it be okay if Delia slept the night? I think I need to talk to my son and his partner." Lifting up from the table he waited for a response.  
  
"Course it is Andy, good luck." She replied as he said his thanks and headed for home.  
  
Ephram and Madison were heading out the door when Andy came home. Sharing a look, Ephram tried to get past Andy. Andy placed his hand on Ephram's chest and stopped him.  
  
"We need to talk." He stated adamantly.  
  
Ephram shook his head and grabbed Madison's hand "We have nothing to say to eachother!"  
  
Trying to get past Andy again, they failed as Andy stood in their way. "Well I do so get back into the house, please."  
  
Reluctantly Ephram and Madison turned around and headed back inside the house. The three of them made their way towards the living room. Andy motioned his hand towards the sofa and offered for them to sit down an offer the young adults accepted.  
  
"So I have been thinking about you two and the baby. I was shocked at first its not something I had been expecting for some time to come and I'm sorry for my reaction and the way I acted, although I cant say I am still 100% but I am working on that. I want you two to be happy. I am just disappointed." Ephram and Madison shared a look of happiness as Andy spoke.  
  
"We appreciate that this cant be easy for you Doctor Brown and we are grateful that you have understood or are trying to understand."  
  
Andy laughed, "Madison if your going to be part of the family then you really should start to call me Andy."  
  
Ephram stood up from the couch and smiled at his dad. "So this hasn't been easy but we realise that this wont be easy and were ready. You know earlier, what I said about mom I think she would of taken your side and I was wrong to use her. Madison and I love eachother this is what we want."  
  
Andy nodded "I know you do that's why I know I can trust my decision. Just don't let me down okay?"  
  
Madison stood next to Ephram. "We wont Dr Brown, I mean Andy." Kissing him on the cheek she wondered out of the house towards the car, leaving Ephram and Andy together.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Andy and Ephram shared a manly hug  
  
"Son" Andy called to Ephram before he exited the house. "Have fun."  
  
Ephram nodded and then left.  
  
Ephram and Madison sat on the bench of the park eating some ice cream. The light of the lamps lit up their sitting area leaving a romantic light shining upon the couple.  
  
"Want a lick?" Ephram asked as he lifted up his strawberry ice cream. Madison laughed as she took a lick and then offered her's. Ephram too took a lick and the two laughed. Madison was in a fit of hysterics when Ephram had finished.  
  
"What?" Ephram questioned.  
  
"You have a little something on your nose." She told him as she continued to giggle. Ephram brushed his nose with his hand and asked if it had all gone.  
  
Madison shook her head "Nope there is just a little bit here," placing her finger upon the gap between his nose and mouth she smiled sincerely at him and then slowly slid her finger down to his lips "And here." She whispered before moving closer and kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Now?" Ephram whispered back. Madison shook her head and then giggled lightly.  
  
"All gone." She replied sweetly. Pausing for a few moments the couple then finished their food and lifted themselves up of the bench.  
  
Holding hands they strolled back towards Ephram's car, which sat in the car park just outside the movies.  
  
"Just think this time next year you and me will be parents, scary huh?" Madison asked.  
  
"Just a bit, I get butterflies in my stomach everytime I think about it."  
  
Madison pulled him closer and placed her arm around his waist. "I already have the visions, you and I with a beautiful daughter and-"  
  
Ephram looked at her "And how do you know it's going to be a girl, I am holding out for a boy."  
  
"A boy? Ephram I think I would know if I boy was growing inside of me. This bump is definitely feminine."  
  
Ephram laughed, "We'll see about that."  
  
Madison pushed him slightly as they turned towards the parking lot. "Oh I am so scared Ephram B-"Madison stopped in mid sentence as the car came in to view. "Oh my god is that your car?"  
  
Ephram stood in shock at the site of his car, Windows had been smashed, the bonnet and side doors dented. "I don't believe this." He said looking at the flat tyres and bent mirrors.  
  
Madison pulled on his shirt. "Um...honey I think you should have a look at this." She said pointing towards the foam writing on the windscreen. 'I'll be back' was written in large writing, covering the whole of the glass screen. Madison looked around nervously. "Someone obviously bares a grudge, who do you think did this." She said as her head went from side to side.  
  
Ephram too glanced around, "I have no idea." He replied unconvincingly.  
  
Madison got the phone out of her pocket ready to dial 911. Ephram stopped her "Whoa what are you doing?"  
  
"Well calling the cops, we need to report this Ephram."  
  
The young man shook his head instantly and refused. Madison looked at him concerned "Why don't you want to call them? This is serious Ephram." Seeing Ephram's face she realised that he knew who might of trashed his car.  
  
"You know who did this, don't you?"  
  
"I'm not sure no but my money is placed on Tommy being part of this."  
  
"What makes you think that? I mean he would of gone after Amy if anything, why target you?" Madison enquired perplexed.  
  
Ephram held his hands up in frustration and rubbed them through his hair. "I don't know maybe its because I helped Amy. Tommy must have been watching."  
  
Madison moved closer to him. "We need to do something, we can't let him get away with this."  
  
"Yeah I know, but not the cops. Bright, I'll call Bright."  
  
"Bright? What the hell is he going to do?"  
  
"Get you home safely and then I am going to call dad get him to help me out with this mess."  
  
Madison shook her head. "Then theirs no need to call Bright, I can stay with you."  
  
Ephram declined whilst getting his phone out. "Nope it isn't safe, sorry. It's late, your pregnant and if Tommy is still around he may come back. At least with dad there will be two of us if he does. I can't risk you getting hurt" Sulking and slightly worried, Madison watched as Ephram called Bright and then his dad.  
  
Once Bright had taken a very reluctant Madison home, Andy took in the car and its 'new look.' Inspecting all the damages he shook his head and sighed. "We need to get a tow truck down here, it looks a mess. Whether its fixable is another matter.  
  
"But surely its just a few dents and scratches, he wouldn't of messed with the engine would he?"  
  
Dr Brown got up from the ground after inspecting the tyres. "I wouldn't put it past him. This writing his worrying me. I really think we should call the police Ephram."  
  
Ephram disagree." Look dad I have my reasons. If we want to keep Amy, Madison and myself safe then we can't call the cops. Please I am begging you to keep it to ourselves and not get the cops involved." Andy unwillingly nodded.  
  
Dr Brown was soon on the phone shortly after coming. Talking on the phone to the tow truck services Ephram watched as his dad explained the situation. Looking around the car park he suddenly noticed a figure in the distance watching him and his dad. "Hey dad." Ephram called. "Dad, look at this."  
  
Dr Brown put his hand over the phone. "Ephram can't you see I'm on the phone. Yes I'm still here. How long will it take? A few hours? Can't you come any sooner were freezing up out here. Okay I understand, yep see you then." Finishing his phone call he walked over to Ephram. "What's the problem?"  
  
Ephram squinted at the darkness. The person who was there was gone. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."  
  
"The man said it would be a few hours, we night aswell sit in the car till he comes.  
  
"Dad the windows are broken it wont be any warmer inside then it is out here."  
  
Andy looked at the windows. "Okay well lets go get some coffee then."  
  
The two men left the car and walked towards a small bistro. Looking back, Ephram worried. If it was Tommy who he had seen then neither he nor Madison was safe. Taking another glance back Ephram stepped in to the bistro.  
  
Noticing Ephram's unstable state. Andy tried to reassure his son. "It will be okay Ephram."  
  
Ephram smiled unconvincingly "I know."  
  
Little did he know about the figure lurking in the shadows planning his next move.  
  
Okay well that's the new update! Now you know what to do, push that purple button.... 


	7. The Motley Crew

_Okay so I am sorry for not updating sooner, schoolwork has been mounting!! The next update might be in a few weeks because I have a few exams coming up that I need to revise for and then I am on holiday for a week. So bear with me.  
  
The response has been phenomenal!! Thanks so much:  
  
Auggy1984: Thanks for the review, again you will have to wait and see if they stay together....hope you enjoy the new chapter!!  
  
Couriro: Oops lol, will they or wont they be safe?? Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Whoppiepiez: All will become clear. Thanks for the review :)  
  
Freak4wb: There is a bit more drama in this one! Thanks for the review :)  
  
Sportygal71188: Creative? Wow thank you :) I am glad you love it :)  
  
Iloveephmadison44: Two reviews :) I feel loved! Thanks so much. I saw your review and thought I have to review. I am glad you like the story. Feels flattered :)  
_  
-------------------------------------------  
  
**The Motley Crew  
**  
-------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Ephram walked through the door, Madison was hugging and kissing him. "I am so thankful your safe."  
  
Ephram smiled at her and gave her a fierce hug. "Same here."  
  
Andy walked through the door looking exhausted. Ephram noticed his tired eyes and offered a drink. Andy declined the offer and instead went straight to bed.  
  
Sighing Ephram filled up the kettle. "I'll have to tell Amy that I can't do lifts tomorrow she is going to be so freaked out by this."  
  
Madison grabbed two cups out of the cupboard. "Well it's probably a good thing. I don't think we should go out tomorrow night."  
  
Ephram placed two tea bags in to the cups. "Why? Because of tonight? Look we don't even know it was Tommy. Maybe it was just some teenagers? Anyway it will do us some good after tonight we need to relax."  
  
Madison shook her head. "I'm not happy about it though. We should of called the cops Ephram."  
  
Ephram poured the water into the cups and left the tea bags to stew. "Look if we had involved the police it would of got worse. We'll be fine tomorrow. I promise."  
  
Madison still felt unsure but went along with Ephram for his sake. Picking up her cup after it was done her and Ephram went and sat in the lounge and talk about their situation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Ephram rode to school on his bike, as soon as he saw Amy a look of puzzlement crossed her face and she wondered over.  
  
"Where's your car?" she asked.  
  
Ephram started to out a chain on his bike. "Um well that's what I need to talk to you about. What are you doing at lunch?"  
  
Amy smiled "I am thinking I will be having lunch in the cafeteria."  
  
"Okay well make sure you stay there. I need to have a chat."  
  
"Sounds serious, is everything okay? I mean with Madison?"  
  
Ephram arose from his crouching position "Well yes and no, its more to concern you then Madison. Anyway I'll see you in the cafeteria at lunch." Ephram carried on in to the school leaving Amy wondering what he was talking about.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyday Amy would come in to the cafeteria and sit to eat lunch but today Amy was a bundle of nerves and eager to hear what Ephram had to say. Spotting him sitting down on a table she shuffled her way over there without the thought to get lunch.  
  
"Okay so hit me with your worst." Amy said taking a seat opposite Ephram.  
  
Ephram looked up, dreading the thought of Amy's reaction. "Okay but first you have to promise me that you wont freak out." Amy nodded. "Okay well Madison and I were walking back to the car last night. We had left it in the movies car park which is usually a safe place to park a car but-"  
  
Amy stopped Ephram "Okay Ephram your not making any sense. What does a car have to do with me?"  
  
Ephram sighed, "My car had been trashed. A note was left in foam, of all things. I think it was a warning from Tommy."  
  
Amy felt her jaw drop "Tommy? But why would he do that?" she said nervously.  
  
"I think he is mad and thinks you and I are together. Look I wouldn't worry I just think that was a one off."  
  
"A one off? You don't know Tommy, Ephram. I think we should just call tonight off."  
  
"No, then we show him that he has won. We need to go out and not worry about him. Bright and I are there to protect you and Madison. I wouldn't take you or Madison out, especially Madison in her state if I didn't think Tommy was bluffing."  
  
Amy was still unsure and took a few minutes to think about it. "I trust you so okay."  
  
"Good, so um we will see you at 7?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Bright will pick you up from yours and we can go to Pizzeria from there."  
  
Ephram finished his lunch and waved goodbye-leaving Amy to get her lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Madison? How long does it take for you to get ready?" Ephram called as he pulled a shirt over his head.  
  
"Hello pregnant woman here!" Madison said as she came in to his room. "And anyway I think I have a bit more to do then you do when it comes to getting ready."  
  
"Madison it cannot be that hard carrying a baby especially when you're only a few months gone."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Morning sickness? Getting a bump? It's not easy. Do you ever wonder why God made women have babies and not the men?" Madison held her hand up "Infact no don't answer that. It's because women are a lot stronger then men. The first time a baby kicked and men would run a mile!"  
  
Ephram shook his head "The baby hasn't kicked yet so how would you know? Anyway men don't have to be pregnant to prove they are strong."  
  
"Yeah whatever keep telling yourself that honey."  
  
Ephram laughed as he placed his hands around her waist and started to push her towards the door "Now I am sure that was the horn of Bright's car I just heard so we had better make a move."  
  
Madison laughed and turned round. Kissing him she closed the door "What's a few minutes?"  
  
Ephram pulled her around and opened the door "For a pregnant woman your pretty randy."  
  
"What can I say its hormones." She smiled, grabbing his hand they walked down the stairs, out the door and towards Bright's car.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay I have a major craving for pineapple and ham pizza." Madison said as she eyed all the pizzas on the menu. "I could honestly eat a horse right about now."  
  
Ephram nodded "And that's no joke, pregnant women must have a huge appetite"  
  
Amy and Bright looked at each other then back at Madison and Ephram, "Riiiiiite." Amy laughed.  
  
When the pizza's had arrived everyone began to tuck in. Bright picked up a piece of pepperoni and shoved in his mouth before beginning to talk.  
  
"So who do you think wrecked your car?" Everyone stopped eating apart from Bright who carried on stuffing his face, looking up he saw all the angry glances. "What?" he questioned.  
  
"Bright did you have to mention the car? Are you trying to freak me out?" Amy asked hitting him in the arm.  
  
"Sorry sis I was just making conversation."  
  
Ephram grabbed a slice of pizza and continued to bite a piece off. "Look it's probably not even the person we think it is. Probably some hooligans. We have nothing to be worried about."  
  
"Your not the one he's after Ephram!" Amy retorted.  
  
"Look are we here to enjoy ourselves? Or are we here to worry about something that isn't necessarily positive?" Madison asked looking fed up.  
  
"Sorry, your right. Lets forget about him." Amy replied.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone finished up their pizzas and were ready to leave.  
  
"So, where to next?" Bright asked whilst leaving the money and a tip.  
  
"Well I think were going to head home, Madison's not feeling to well, I think the pregnancy is wearing her out." Ephram answered.  
  
"Okay well we can drop you back. Amy?"  
  
Amy was already headed for the door. "I just don't feel safe Bright, please can we just go home?" she asked.  
  
Bright looked at his little sister sympathetically "Sure."  
  
Ephram held Madison's hand and they led her outside with the others. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Tommy leaning on the bonnet of Bright's car. The stench of beer could be smelt a mile off and they were quick to notice his drunken state. Ephram and Bright stepped infront of Madison and Amy.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the motley crew. How's your car?" Tommy asked as he took another swig of his beer.  
  
"So it was you!" Ephram moved forward but was quickly stopped by bright. Amy cowered behind Bright but was relieved to have someone to protect her.  
  
"Ephram lets go he's not worth it."  
  
"Is that your chick Ephram? Well she is mighty fine if you don't mind me saying. Can I get a closer look?" Tommy pushed himself of the bonnet and tried to take a step forward but stumbled.  
  
"You leave her out of this! If you so much as touch her I swear I will-" he was cut off by Tommy.  
  
"You'll what? Kick my ass? Hurt me a little? You don't have it in you. Look at you you're a weed!"  
  
Ephram clenched his fist. "I'm warning you."  
  
Bright noticed Ephrams anger boil. "You won't just be dealing with him Tommy, just remember that."  
  
"Oh well if it isn't the big protective brother. How you been Bright? Missing Colin?"  
  
Bright lunged forward at Tommy. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM!" he shouted. Tommy's bottle fell to the floor and the glass shattered. Ephram rushed forward and tried to pull Bright off Tommy. Bright doubled over in pain when Tommy got a lucky jab into his stomach. This just left Ephram and Tommy. Madison and Amy looked on in horror. Amy's hand shook as she tried dialling 911. Madison watched in horror as Ephram tried to back off but found Tommy edging closer. Hearing the commotion outside, people from the restaurant were now coming out in small numbers. Madison walked forward cautiously. When she saw Tommy take a swing at Ephram she ran over.  
  
"MADISON GET AWAY!" Ephram shouted as he went forward and pushed Tommy in to the car. They continued to punch eachother and groans could be heard from the two of them. Madison ran towards the men and tried to pull them apart. Trying to push Madison off him Tommy pushed her with some force and pushed her down. Madison fell on to the floor and immediately felt pain cascade through her body.  
  
"EPHRAM" she screamed in pain.  
  
Hearing the sirens, Tommy shoved Ephram on to the floor two. Ephram yelped in pain as glass sliced through his hand. Tommy tried to take off but was soon stopped by two older looking men who had seen the commotion and tried to help. Amy and a young woman were seeing to Bright who was standing up with his arms around his stomach. Ephram heard Madison's screams and ignoring his own pain he rushed over.  
  
"Ephram it's the baby!" she cried.  
  
Ephram sat beside her and put his arm around her. "WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE." He screamed. "Your going to be okay Madison." He tried to comfort her but he was to scared, he couldn't lose her, not now!  
  
A crowd of people were now rushing to Madison's side, Ephram took of his jacket and covered Madison with it, still holding her in his arms he looked for the police and ambulance to arrive.  
  
Madison buried her head in to Ephrams chest "Make the pain stop" she cried.  
  
Ephram felt his eyes well up and held her tighter. "I am so sorry Maddy, I am so sorry," he sobbed.  
  
The crowd of people just looked on sad at the couple's desperation. Bright hobbled over with Amy at his side. The two teens cried at the sight of the young man and woman. Amy pushed her head into Brights body and sobbed. Wincing, Bright held Amy and rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to reassure her.  
  
When the sirens came closer, Ephram breathed a sigh of relief. "Hear that Maddy, there almost here. You just have to hold on." When there was no reply he pulled Madison's chin up with his hand. When he saw her eyes closed he let out a yelp. "Don't do this to me." He cried. "Don't you dare give up."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
_Oooooh cliffhanger, hehe! I am sorry! Now unless you dnt review, you wont know what happens......go on push the button....._


	8. In a split second and everything changes...

Okay so new chapter, decided to try my best and get it posted because all your reviews have been fantastic. As this chapter doesn't end on a cliffhanger I didn't think it would matter too much if I didn't have time to update as soon. But I will try my best. Just a quick to thanks to all these people....  
  
_EvErWo0dBaBi89: Hope this is quick enough! Thanks for the review!  
  
EverwoodADDICT: I listened!  
  
sportygal71188: Hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Thanks for the compliments. You rock!!  
  
Whoopiepiez: Yay!! I'm glad you think so, hopefully it wasn't to bad this chapter either..  
  
auggy1984: Woo happy dance thanks so much for the review!! Hopefully this update is okay and that you like it. Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
Gr8er25: All will be revealed, thanks for the review.  
  
Evcrules: Here's the 8th chapter :) gushes awesome, wow! Thanks!!_  
  
-----------------------------  
  
**In a split second and everything changes, or does it?**  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The paramedics came through the hospital doors and down the corridor. Soon there were doctors and nurses everywhere hurrying with the trolley that carried an unconscious Madison. Ephram stood in shock as he watched them walk away. A tear escaped his eyes. Startled by a hand on his shoulder he turned around.  
  
"Mr Brown? I'm Wendy, can I take a look at you?" A young nurse with brunette hair and blue eyes looked at Ephram with concern. Gripping his hand she led him towards a corner cubicle. "Where do you hurt?" she asked. Ephram was in shock he couldn't take in what had happened. Wendy knelt in front of him. "Mr Brown? Are you with me?"  
  
"W-w-where's Madison?" he asked.  
  
"Madison? Is that your wife?"  
  
Ephram tried to laugh at the comment but ended up sobbing. "It's all my fault she's hurt. I took them out; I said they were safe. They weren't."  
  
Wendy put her hand on his knee and tried to reassure him. Ephram looked at her, "She's my girlfriend," he muttered. "She's um she's pregnant."  
  
Wendy smiled weakly "Congratulations. Ephram I need to take a look at you okay? As soon as were done, you can see Madison."  
  
Ephram nodded and let Wendy examine him. Putting on some rubber gloves and taking his hand she examined the wound. "You'll need stitches." She said. "I'll be right back."  
  
Ephram looked around the cubicle. All he could think about was how white everything was, how clean everything was. Looking down he saw his bloody hand. He tried to figure out how he did it. But he could not think instead his attentions turned back to Madison who was in a terrible state.  
  
Wendy came through the curtain with a trolley full of instruments. "Okay Ephram, I am just going to give you a small shot which will numb your hand okay? Then I am going to stitch up this cut of yours."  
  
Ephram nodded and watched the young woman sit on her chair and draw the fluid in to the injection. "Okay, if you can just lie back for me, that's it. Okay small prick coming up." Injecting near the wound, Ephram winced and turned his head away. "Sorry." She said sweetly.  
  
Once the stitches had been done, Ephram was ready to go. "Where do you think your going?" Wendy asked.  
  
"You said I could see Madison. Please I have to see her!"  
  
Wendy shook her head "Not yet Ephram the doctors are still with her and we haven't finished."  
  
Ephram reluctantly lay back down on to the bed. Wendy grabbed some bandages and carefully covered the stitched up wound. Ephram winced as the bandage wrapped around his hand. After this was done, Wendy pulled up Ephram's shirt and frowned at the deep bruising which was now forming. "Oh my God!"  
  
Ephram looked away from her eyes when she looked. "Right I am going to get you a hospital gown."  
  
Ephram looked at her confused. "Why? I'm not staying!"  
  
"You need to go for an X-Ray and then for an ultra sound. We have to make sure there is no internal bleeding. You will be able to see Madison soon I promise."  
  
Ephram got of the bed, refusing to stay. "No, you can't make me! I want to see Madison. Don't you understand?" Ephram ran out of the cubicle, holding his side he winced at the sharp pains.  
  
"Ephram! Please!" Wendy called to Ephram who was rushing through some doors.  
  
Ephram carried on but was soon stopped by a familiar face. "Dad?" Ephram asked collapsing in to his father's body.  
  
Andy hugged his son fiercely. "Thank God, I was so scared."  
  
"Madison's hurt, she could lose the baby." Ephram sobbed.  
  
Wendy came rushing down and saw the two hugging. "Dr Brown? Is this your son?"  
  
Dr Brown nodded and pulled Ephram out. "I know this is hard for you son but you have to get checked out okay? Wendy's a good nurse she will sort you out in no time. You just need to cooperate."  
  
"Madison" Ephram muttered.  
  
"I will tell you if there is any news, now go with the nurse."  
  
Ephram nodded and turned back around. Wendy placed her arm around his waist and led him to a wheelchair. "Come on lets go and see what damage you have done."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Andy waited anxiously as he sat on the plastic chairs. Sighing he rested his head on the wall.  
  
"Dr Brown!" he heard a voice call. Looking around he saw Bright and Amy rush up the corridor.  
  
"Bright! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see how Madison and Ephram were doing."  
  
"Do your parents know you're here?"  
  
The teenager nodded. "Yeah, they weren't to happy but they understood. They will be here soon. They're just parking the car."  
  
Andy nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Ephram's gone for an X-Ray and their putting Madison into a room as we speak."  
  
"How is she? Is the baby okay?"  
  
Andy shrugged, "The doctor couldn't tell me much, she was in a hurry. We will know soon. Where's Amy?"  
  
Bright sat down with Andy "Not coming, I think she blames Ephram."  
  
"What? Why would she?"  
  
Bright sighed "She said something about Ephram telling her it would be safe. Amy has had a rough ride I think everything tonight brought it all back, with Tommy I mean."  
  
Dr Brown nodded. "I guess, she will come around in time."  
  
The two sat in silence and waited for news to arrive.  
  
Andy noticed Ephram being wheeled up in a wheelchair. "You see that five star treatment." Wendy laughed as she stopped in front of Andy.  
  
Ephram smiled weakly "Thanks."  
  
Wendy smiled. "Dr Brown, can I have a word?"  
  
Andy smiled at his son before going with Wendy. "How is he?" he asked worriedly  
  
Wendy nodded. "Okay a bit bashed up and shaken but he'll live. Just check his cut and re-bandage it. He has painkillers for his broken ribs. As you know they will heal in time. How's his girlfriend?"  
  
Andy shook his head "I wish I knew."  
  
Wendy rubbed his arm "Well I'll see you later, good luck. Bye Ephram" she called.  
  
Ephram lifted his shaky hand and waved goodbye.  
  
"Where's Amy? Is she okay?"  
  
Bright nodded, "Yeah just a bit shaky, sleeping it off at home." He lied.  
  
Andy was thankful he had lied, Ephram couldn't handle anymore upset.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Andy was just about to sit back down when he saw Doctor Fielding approach him.  
  
"Dr Brown sorry to keep you waiting. Madison has been moved to a room so you can see her soon."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Madison is good considering what happened. Although she may be weak for a few days considering the loss of blood."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
Dr Fielding smiled. "It was certainly touch and go I thought we had lost the baby but it's fighting and has hung on. It looks like the force of the hit just shook it a bit and it got stressed in the mother's womb. As long as Madison rests then she and the baby should make a full recovery."  
  
Andy sighed a sigh of relief and turned to smile at Ephram. "How about we go and see your girlfriend and baby?"  
  
Ephram looked up and felt tears well up, standing up slowly he walked over to the to the doctors "Their okay?"  
  
Dr Fielding smiled and nodded. "Just a bit shook up and in need of a hug."  
  
Ephram hugged the doctor and thanked her. "Your welcome, I'll come back to check on Madison soon but she should be able to go home in a few days."  
  
Ephram smiled and turned back to his dad. "I am going to see her, is it okay if I go by myself?"  
  
Dr Brown nodded. "Go for it kid."  
  
Bright and Amy smiled when they saw Ephram smile. "Thanks god she is okay" Amy whispered.  
  
Ephram opened the door and shut it quietly. Stopping he watched Madison's still form lying in the bed. Her blonde hair lapped over her shoulders, the little bump forming around her stomach showed through the bed covers. Ephram cautiously moved towards the bed and pulled up a chair. Looking around he noticed the heart monitor attached to Madison and the IV attached to her hand. A pack of blood was also been put into her body, watching the fluids moving down the tubing sent shivers down Ephram's spine. Clasping his hand around hers he watched as she stirred. "Ephram?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah its me Madison. You're okay."  
  
"Ephram, the baby?"  
  
"Its okay" he squeezed her hand supportively "The baby's okay."  
  
Madison smiled weakly "Were okay." Madison opened her eyes partially "Are we okay?"  
  
Ephram nodded "Of course we are." Ephram placed his arm on her stomach and rested his head on to her side. "I love you Madison."  
  
Madison smiled and rubbed her hand over his hair. "I love you too." She said, shutting her eyes and drifting to sleep. Exhausted Ephram did the same.  
  
Andy came in to the room and found the two sleeping figures. Smiling at them he leant against the wall and let out a long breath. When he had got the phone call from Amy he was in shock. All he could think of was losing Ephram and how hard it would be. Thinking of Delia he realised that he had to ring Nina and let her know what was happening. Andy was about to leave the room when he heard Ephram mumble in his sleep. Looking on worried he heard Ephram warn people of and heard Tommy's name crop up. Moving over towards his son he gently shook him.  
  
"Ephram? Ephram wake up for me buddy."  
  
Ephram lifted his head up "Dad? What time is it?"  
  
Andy checked his watch "Two in the morning, we should get home. You look exhausted,"  
  
Ephram looked towards Madison. "I'm not leaving Madison, not while she is like this."  
  
"You heard the doctor she will be fine."  
  
Ephram nodded, "I know it's just....I thought, when Tommy attacked me and she came running over and I saw her fall I was so scared. Then I was holding her in my arms and she was crying in pain. I thought we had lost everything and that Madison was dieing. I felt useless. I wanted to click my fingers and make it all go away but I couldn't. I-I didn't listen I said they were safe and I could protect her. Only I didn't. I failed." Ephram felt his eyes well up. "I failed her. Just like a failed mom." Ephram sobbed.  
  
Andy watched his son breakdown. Pulling him in for a hug he let his son cry in to his jacket. "This is just the shock son, come on let it all out."  
  
Madison heard the sounds of crying as she came to. Opening her eyes and adjusting to the light she looked over to see Ephram crying into Andy's shoulder. "Dr Brown? What's happened?"  
  
Andy looked down at to Madison and smiled "Its okay, Ephram's just upset."  
  
Madison felt a tear escape her eye. "Don't cry baby, please?"  
  
Ephram pulled away from Andy. "Madison? I am so sorry." Placing his head into her lap he carried on to sob. Madison looked at Andy shocked. Andy nodded reassuringly and mouthed the words "He's okay" to her. Madison placed her hands on to his head. "I'm okay, were okay Ephram."  
  
"Ephram turned to her "I let you down."  
  
Madison shook her head "No you didn't you protected me just like I tried to protect you! Don't blame yourself please?"  
  
Ephram wiped away his tears. Madison noticed his bandaged hand and held it. "What happened?" totally forgetting he had been hurt to her thoughts soon turned to concern.  
  
Ephram shook his head "I cut it, I'm okay" he said sniffing.  
  
Madison sighed and rubbed his face with her fingers. "You need to rest, why don't you go home and get some sleep."  
  
Ephram shook his head "I want to be here."  
  
Madison shook her head "And I want you to be at home, get some sleep."  
  
Andy nodded "I agree, Bright and Amy have gone home. This way you will be refreshed when you come back later."  
  
Ephram sighed and lifted himself up of the chair. Bending down he kissed Madison on the forehead. "I'll be back later okay?"  
  
Madison smiled weakly "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Andy placed his arm around Ephram and helped him out of the room.  
  
"Wait here, I'll get you a wheel chair, I think you have done enough walking for today,"  
  
Ephram shook his head in disagreement, "Dad, I'm not an invalid I can walk. Broken ribs may be painful but they don't cause paralysis."  
  
"I know son I just, I want you to be okay."  
  
"Dad, I am okay. Exhausted and sore but I'm okay. I'm going to get better."  
  
Andy nodded and held Ephram steady "At least let me support you then?"  
  
Ephram laughed, "If you insist."  
  
After a long day Ephram and Andy were able to walk out the hospital. They may have been without Madison but at least they were without Madison and the baby for good.

**_ Faith Hill 'Breath':  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_**

Okay you know what to do, push it!! :) Pretty Please?


	9. Late Nights, Early Mornings

Sorry for not updating, school has been crazy. Okay so this update isn't as long as the others, major writers block and losing interest a bit. But I am on holiday and do plan to do some more updates. From the looks of it this story is growing a bit thin with other reviewers. But the reviews I did get for the last chapter were lovely thanks:  
  
_Auggy1984: Oops that was a typing error on my part; unfortunately they sometimes slip my grasp. It was meant to be 'they may have been without Madison but at least they weren't without Madison and the baby for good' Sorry about that mistake. Thanks for the review; I love reading what you have to say :)  
  
Evcrules: flattered thanks so much for the lovely review. I can't apologise enough for not posting this chapter sooner but schoolwork has been hectic.  
  
Freak4wb: Aww thank you so much!!!!_

-----------------------------------------  
  
Late Nights, Early mornings  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ephram finished up in the shower and laid himself on the bed. Sore from the night's events he winced as he lowered himself on to the bed. Andy stepped in with a class or water and his anti-biotics.  
  
"This should help the pain." Andy said as he noticed Ephram flinch.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Ephram replied as he accepted the glass of water and tablets.  
  
Andy sighed as he sat next to his son on the bed. "How are you?"  
  
Ephram shook his head "Its all such a mess."  
  
Andy nodded and placed his arm on Ephram's shoulder. "Look none of us can go through life without making bad decisions. We wouldn't be human if we didn't make a mess every once and a while. But one thing I do know is that we can clean up the mess and fix the problems. It just takes time."  
  
Ephram smiled. "I guess deep down I know that but right now I am still on the I screwed up bubble."  
  
Andy smirked at the comment. "Let me know when you land. Now get some sleep, we will go and see Madison when you wake up."  
  
Ephram nodded and lay back down on the bed. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Waking up with a start Ephram looked over towards his alarm clock. The red figures read 5am. Sighing Ephram lifted his body up, but soon realised his mistake. A sharp pain shot through his body and he winced in pain. Holding his hand over his ribs he stood up and went down towards the kitchen.  
  
Rummaging in the kitchen, Ephram grabbed the milk out and then proceeded to close the fridge. Getting a glass out of the cupboard he was startled by the voice, which came from the doorway.  
  
"Busted!" it exclaimed, turning around Ephram soon identified the voice as Delia's.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you at Nina's?"  
  
"Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I can't sleep" Ephram stated "Now why aren't you at Nina's?"  
  
Delia walked over towards the kitchen stool and pushed herself up on to it, she was in her pyjamas, her hair ruffled and her slippers on. "Dad came to get me. I was worried."  
  
Ephram offered Delia a drink. Delia accepted the offer. Coming to sit down Ephram placed the glasses on the table. "Its okay, I'm fine."  
  
Delia nodded and took a sip. "I'm glad your okay, is Madison?"  
  
Ephram played around with his glass. "Madison will be fine with rest. Your niece or nephew is still fine."  
  
Delia looked puzzled. "Niece or Nephew?"  
  
Ephram smiled. "Yeah with Madison pregnant you are going to be an auntie."  
  
Delia's faced beamed, "An auntie? That's so cool!"  
  
Ephram laughed at his young sister. Delia finished of her milk and went over towards Ephram. Leaning as far as she could she reached over and hugged Ephram. "I am glad your okay, couldn't live without you bro."  
  
Ephram never knew he could smile so much in such a short time. Every time Delia walked in to a room she would light it up. "You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
Delia nodded, "That's a good thing, never forget that!" Delia said running off towards her room.  
  
"Ephram?" A voice could be heard in the distance. "Ephram, wake up buddy." Ephram felt a hard lightly shaking him on the shoulder. Opening his eyes he was momentarily blinded by the bright light, which came from the outside sun. His fathers face soon blocked the sun, however and Ephram was faced with a worried expression.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" His father asked with concern.  
  
Ephram rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep...what time is it?"  
  
Andy looked around at the clock. "Almost 10."  
  
Ephram lifted himself up off the sofa with Andy's help. "I should be at the hospital."  
  
Andy nodded. "You will get there sometime today but first breakfast and medication."  
  
Groaning Ephram followed his dad into the kitchen; getting a glass and some water he took his medication immediately and then headed for the bathroom.  
  
Madison lay still in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The door being opened soon disturbed the peace. A female nurse in her mid forties stepped in to the room.  
  
"How are we today Madison?"  
  
Madison looked over and smiled "Better thanks." The nurse returned the smile and carried on look at the machines. "Tats good to hear, your vitals are looking good, home is only a few days away by the look of it."  
  
Madison smiled at the thought of going home and being with Ephram.  
  
"But you must remember to take it easy if you do, that boyfriend of yours should keep you in check."  
  
Madison agreed "I can't see him letting me out of his sight anytime soon that's for sure."  
  
The nurse nodded and awwwed at the comment. "My husband was the same when I was pregnant with our first. I feel down some steps, I had never seen him so worried."  
  
Madison thought about the comment, the words circled around her head. 'Married with your first?" she asked.  
  
The nurse nodded "Yeah I have 3 children, two boys and a girl."  
  
"I bet there a handful, how long have you been with your husband?"  
  
The nurse went to check the I.V. "Well lets see I fell pregnant when I was twenty so twenty-five years."  
  
Madison's jaw dropped. "How did you know he was the one?"  
  
The nurse grabbed the chart, which lay on the bed and wrote the results down. "I guess you know when someone is the one. Anyway I better leave you to get your rest. I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay thanks for the chat."  
  
The nurse waved as she exited the room leaving Madison with the beeping of machines, which she found strangely peaceful, and the white ceiling.

--------------------------------------  
  
Ephram came up the corridor, closely followed by Andy.  
  
"If you don't slow down Ephram I am going to be the one in hospital except it will be for a heart attack!"  
  
Ephram slowed his pace "Sorry dad I am just eager to see Madison."  
  
The pair continued down the corridor and finally came to the maternity unit.  
  
A friendly looking receptionist with long blonde hair greeted the two men. "Hi we were told that my girlfriend, Madison Kelner had been moved down here from ITU."  
  
The blonde woman searched through some files on the computer. "Yeah she has been moved down here, room 204. Down the corridor and its on your left." Ephram nodded and hurried towards the room.  
  
Andy sighed, "Okay obviously my heart isn't very important." As he continued to follow Ephram.  
  
Ephram opened the door and was immediately greeted by Madison.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I wasn't expecting you so soon."  
  
Ephram moved over towards Ephram and gave her a kiss. "I would of got here sooner but a certain someone was slowing us down." He whispered.  
  
Andy came into the room and Madison immediately laughed. "What?" he questioned "What?"  
  
Madison shook her head "Oh nothing."  
  
Andy shrugged it off and went to sit in the chair, which was beside the bed. Ephram was already sitting in the chair next to the small drawers, which held Madison's belongings.  
  
"Sop how are you feeling?"  
  
Madison nodded "Fine, the nurse said that I might be able to go home in a few days."  
  
Ephram grasped his hand around Madison's "That's great news."  
  
Madison suddenly stopped smiling and remembered something. "What's happened to Tommy?" she questioned.  
  
Ephram's smile too fell. "Police decided he needed to professional help, they have taken him to a psychiatric unit for evaluation. By the looks for it he won't be out for a while, so were safe. Amy and Bright are safe and the world is a batter place."  
  
"I totally forgot about Amy and Bright, how are they?"  
  
"Their fine. Bright came to visit you last night, Amy stayed at home she was pretty shaken."  
  
"Poor thing I bet she was."  
  
Andy remembered what Bright had said the previous night and stayed quiet throughout the conversation."  
  
"Maybe you should go and visit them, make sure their okay?" Madison suggested.  
  
"Yeah I should, I'll go later."  
  
Andy had a sudden urge to speak up. "I don't think that's such a great idea." Ephram questioned why. "Well its just they will probably want to forget it, leave it for a few days."  
  
Ephram shook his head "There is something you're not telling me isn't there?"  
  
Andy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look last night, Amy wasn't there because um... she err....she blames you for what happened."  
  
Ephram sat there shocked. "But why?"  
  
"Something about you saying you would protect her and not. I am a bit hazy on details."  
  
Ephram felt his frustration boil. "That's such crap! I promised I would protect her yeah but I was getting my ass kicked for her at the time, so was Bright. Was that not enough?"  
  
"Ephram look just calm down okay honey." Madison said as she watched him grow angrier.  
  
"No I will not calm down! I can't believe this! I need to go and sort this mess out. I'll be back!"  
  
Ephram rushed out the room before Andy or Madison could say anything. Instead they just looked at eachother, their concern for Ephram obvious.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
_Wonderwall by Oasis  
  
Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realised what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
but I don't know how  
  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realised what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now  
  
And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how  
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
  
Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
_  
----------------------------------  
  
Okay so fancy telling me what you think? Push that button :) plz?


	10. Insane Asylum? Hell no!

I am kicking myself enough for not getting this chapter up soon enough. Schoolwork has been taking over. I finish school in 4 weeks, and then it's the summer holidays so with any luck I will get and update either in the next 4 weeks or at the start of the summer holidays, which is the 16th of July. So before hand I apologise if I am late posting. Hopefully this chapter will make up for this. Thanks to these people:  
  
_**auggy1984:** I just love reading your reviews. I appreciate the time you take to review and your reviews have so much depth so thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter but I know you will tell me and give me some criticism if you think I am going wrong. Love your reviews :) Keep them coming!!  
  
**sportygal71188:** Thanks for reviewing :) Glad you didn't think it was that short and I am glad that you enjoyed it. Sorry it has taken so long to get the update out but hopefully you will enjoy it! Keep the reviews coming!  
  
**freak4wb:** Thanks so much for your kind words :) Keep the reviews coming. I love them!  
  
**Gr8er25:** Lol yay! I made you feel grrs, oohs and awws! My mission is accomplished. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
_  
Okay so this chapter started of as a writer's block and then towards the end it was just kind of filler until......I had a light bulb appear above my head and it was a filler with a twist......

-------------------------------------------------------  
**Insane Asylum? Hell no!**  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ephram ran up towards the Abbot's front door and banged fiercely until it was answered.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm coming!" he heard someone shout from inside, "No need to break the door down."  
  
Ephram watched through the small glass panes, the hands grabbed the door handle and opened it up. Amy greeted him but was reluctant to let him in.  
  
"Ephram! Is there something wrong with Madison?"  
  
Ephram shook his head "No everything is fine." Annoyance formed in his voice.  
  
Amy nodded, "Well I am about to go out so I can't stop and chat."  
  
Amy was about to go back inside when Ephram stopped her. "Care to tell me what's up? You know I'm confused last time I checked there was only one of me."  
  
Amy looked at him confused. "Ephram are you feeling okay? Look I have to go get my jacket and then go out for a bit so thanks for dropping in."  
  
"Where are you going?" Ephram asked knowing full well she was only going to avoid him.  
  
"Err....the mall, promised I'd meet my girlfriends down there. I'm usually late and..." she looked down to her watch "It looks like today is no exception."  
  
"You should know me better than that by now Amy! I am surprised at you." Ephram suddenly realised how sarcastic he was being but decided that he had to be cruel to be kind.  
  
Amy sighed, "Ephram I'm not ready to do this right now okay, please."  
  
"Well I am ready and you know what I couldn't give a shit if you aren't ready."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes in frustration and went back in to the house, leaving the door open for Ephram. Both going towards the living room Amy stood by the window, which looked out on to the street. Ephram leant on the door frame.  
  
"I have tried everything to not be angry at you, and not hate you. But the truth is Ephram I blame you."  
  
"Why? Because I didn't protect you as much as I could of? Were you hurt?"  
  
Amy held her head, "No"  
  
Ephram laughed sarcastically "God I must have been really bad at protecting you!"  
  
Amy felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Please Ephram, I can't handle this."  
  
Ephram shook his head. "You think I can? I am kicking myself enough over Madison getting hurt I do not need your petty grudge!"  
  
Amy protested. "I get that Ephram. You promised me nothing would happen but it did, didn't it!"  
  
"Yeah it did and I have paid for it, in more ways then one. You have no place to hold a grudge. You weren't hurt; you had Bright and I to protect you! And another thing if you think about it we protected you a damn sight better then we protected Madison!"  
  
Amy leant on the wall next to the window and slowly slid down it, "I can't do this Ephram, and I can't cope! I just thought that by holding a grudge against you and blaming you I would. But it's just made it worse."  
  
Ephram sighed and slowly walked over to Amy "I know its hard Amy but we have to try our best, you need to get help. Take up your dad's offer and go and see that therapist. It will help."  
  
Amy put her hands into her face and choked out sobs. Ephram kneeled beside her and put his arm around her. Amy looked up at him with her sad eyes; leaning towards his chest she let the tears escape her cheek.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Madison glanced at the bedside clock nervouslyly. Andy had brought in. It had been two hours and still no word on Ephram. Biting her lip she looked in the direction of Andy. "Okay its official I am worried, I think we should go and find him."  
  
Andy looked up from his newspaper, "Look I know you're worried but Ephram needs to sort this out."  
  
Madison brushed her hair back with her hands, "Are you not worried at the way he just stormed out?"  
  
Andy closed his paper and sat it on his lap. "I am worried about him but I also respecting that he needs to do this. If he isn't back soon I will go out and look, okay?"  
  
Madison nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ephram sighed as he walked up the corridor of the hospital, stopping at a drinks fountain he took as sip of water.  
  
Grabbing his ribs as he felt a sharp pain shoot through them after standing up straight he leant on the wall to get his bearings again. Taking a deep breath and pushed himself off the wall and carried on walking to Madison's room.  
  
Standing in the entrance he watched as Madison's face relaxed. "Where the hell did you go? We were so worried!"  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes and sat down beside the bed, "Ever heard of over- reacting?"  
  
Madison shook her head "Ever heard of not storming out and leaving your pregnant girlfriend worried!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I overreacted but it's all sorted out."  
  
Madison nodded. "How was Amy?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "A mess, she thought that if she could blame me then it would somehow stop her breaking down."  
  
"And did it?" Andy interrupted.  
  
"No she broke down whilst I was there, she has agreed to go and see a counsellor that's a start."  
  
Andy agreed, "I can't say that she doesn't need that, lets just be thankful that she has seen the light."  
  
Madison decided that she would lift the spirit of the room. "Hey guess what! Why you were gone the doctor checked me over and said that I can go home in a couple of days!" she said beaming.  
  
Ephram's face immediately perked up, "Are you kidding that's fantastic!" Ephram moved over to kiss her but soon regretted his decision. "Ouch! Okay not going to do that in a hurry."  
  
Andy saw Ephram grimace and grabbed his coat. "Okay mister enough excitement for one day, your suppose to be resting too."  
  
Madison looked on in concern and before Ephram could protest spoke before he did. "Yeah you do, no but's! I'm fine you need to go and rest yourself."  
  
Ephram gave in and was soon being hurried out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Love you!"  
  
Andy smiled. "Take care of yourself Madison."  
  
Madison laughed as Ephram came back and kissed her on the cheek "Damn I did it again. Never break your ribs it's painful. Actually whilst were on that subject-"  
  
Andy backed up and took hold of Ephram "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Ephram once again pleaded his case but it didn't work, before he knew it he was being pushed out of the room again.

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ephram, Andy, Nina, Delia and Sam all hurried around the house trying to clean up the mess before Madison got home.  
  
Nina came in to the room with the telephone in hand, "Andy phone, its Mrs Cardingdale?"  
  
Andy cursed under his breath, "Mrs Cardingdale what a surprise? What's the problem?"  
  
Ephram fluffed some cushions and nodded with his head "Who's on the phone?"  
  
Nina shrugged "A Mrs Cardingdale."  
  
Ephram sighed. "Oh just what we need, she calls about the smallest of problems. Dad is going to be on the phone for ages."  
  
Andy came in with the phone in hand looking frustrated, "I am sure that the bruise came from a knock, no need to worry."  
  
Ephram shook his head and snatched the phone of Andy. "He'll call you back!"  
  
Andy stared in disbelief as Ephram put the phone down. "Ephram! You can't do that, she is a patient."  
  
"Dad a bruise can wait, picking Madison up can't!"  
  
Andy shook his head and closed his mouth. "I cannot believe you just did that!"  
  
"Dad will you get over it already! Come on I am ready to go to the hospital, are you?"  
  
As the men started to walk out the door, Nina laughed. Hearing them say goodbye she could still hear them bantering in the distance.  
  
"Ephram she could complain and then how will the business look?"  
  
"I can just imagine it now, business closed over woman's bruise. Dad get real."  
  
Andy opened the car door, "Just be happy you have sore ribs."  
  
Ephram laughed, "I'm shaking, no seriously." He mocked.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ephram and Andy helped Madison out of the car when they returned to the Brown household.  
  
"Home sweet home," Madison smiled.  
  
Nina, Delia and Sam were waiting in the reception area, a huge banner hung behind them saying 'Welcome home Madison and baby.' They had no name for the child so baby seemed the simplest thing to put.  
  
When the door opened, Madison looked shocked and smiled at all of them. "This is so wonderful you guys, thanks so much!"  
  
Delia walked with Madison to the living room, "We have got everything covered so just rest here and anything you want we will be happy to get."  
  
Madison smiled and hugged Madison, "Missed you!"  
  
"Same." Delia answered whilst she hugged Madison.  
  
Ephram soon interrupted the hug, "Okay I feel left out." He laughed.  
  
Madison lay down on the sofa, grimacing as she did so. "Hey you okay?" Ephram asked concerned.  
  
Madison nodded, "Yeah just a bit sore, anyway how are you?"  
  
Andy was the next person to contribute to the conversation. "Ephram is in pain, he wont admit it though. You need your tablets Ephram why don't you go in to the kitchen and take them."  
  
Ephram nodded, his dad knew him all to well he though as he wondered in to kitchen.  
  
Andy turned towards Madison and grabbed the phone. "Always trying to be brave."  
  
Madison shook her head, "I know he always puts others first. Thanks Andy it's so nice to be welcomed back like that."  
  
Andy agreed as the two shared a bonding moment. Well I have to go and beg for mercy to one of my patients, try and get some rest.  
  
Madison laughed and then looked confused, beg for mercy? She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy wondered down the sidewalk collecting her thoughts and thinking about the past days events. Bright had been a tower of strength through the whole ordeal but she still felt at a loss. Looking around she noticed two grown looking men watching her and whispering. Shrugging it off she presumed that they were just gossiping. After all her ex just left people injured and was in a physiatrist unit being evaluated. Amy often wondered if she should be there, whenever she felt herself spacing out or feeling confused she worried that one-day family and friends would give up and take her to an insane asylum. Stopping outside Mr Cusacks office she cautiously opened the door. Amy promised herself that she would get some help she wouldn't end up in that place, not when she hadn't tried to win the battle.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
By eleven o'clock Madison was asleep on the couch, Nina and Andy were having their daily coffee break, Delia and Sam were tucked up in bed and Ephram was sitting on the sofa resting his eyes. Soon the ringing of the house phone startled him. Picking it up he watched as Madison stirred but did not wake to the loud noise.  
  
"Hello" Ephram asked. "Bright? Dude what's making you call at this time?"  
  
Bright sounded shocked as he spoke to Ephram. In between sobs he tried to choke out the words. "Eph-Ephram its-its Amy. No one had-had seen her. Mom and Dad were beside themselves."  
  
Ephram felt worry lines crease in to his forehead. "Bright? What's happened?"  
  
Bright let out another sob. "Amy's dead Ephram, she um she was attacked. There was nothing the doctors could do."  
  
Ephram's jaw dropped as he tried to take in what Bright had told him. That's when he felt the liquid drop down his face and then the cries started. Ephram and Bright shared in their grief over the phone as both men tried to process the news. Andy and Nina had heard the commotion and hurried in to the room. Andy knelt down towards Ephram and took the phone off him.  
  
"Bright? Is that you?" he asked hearing the young man's cries. "Its Andy, what's happened?" he questioned. The news hit Andy like a ton of bricks. "Oh god." He gasped as he watched Ephram sit there in shock. Nina did her best to console him but he was unaware of his surrounding. "Okay thanks Bright, tell your mom and dad we are terribly sorry for their loss."  
  
Andy placed the telephone on to the coffee table, Madison was still sound asleep despite Ephram's cries. Andy pulled his son in for a manly hug and held him as sobs racked his body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**The Verve - The Drugs don't work**  
  
All this talk of getting old  
It's getting me down my love  
Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown  
This time I'm comin' down  
And I hope you're thinking of me  
As you lay down on your side_

__

_Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again  
Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again  
___

_But I know I'm on a losing streak  
'Cause I passed down my old street  
And if you wanna show, then just let me know  
And I'll sing in your ear again  
___

_Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
__But I know I'll see your face again_

_'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too  
Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead  
All this talk of getting old  
It's getting me down my love  
Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown This time I'm comin' down  
___

_Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again  
___

_'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too  
Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead  
But if you wanna show, just let me know  
And I'll sing in your ear again  
Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again  
  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
  
I'm never going down, I'm never coming down  
No more, no more, no more, no more, no more  
I'm never coming down, I'm never going down  
No more, no more, no more, no more, no more._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Okay so how is everyone going to cope with the news? Are you shocked as much as I was when I unexpectedly wrote this? Do you hate me for killing Amy off? Please share you views :) Push that button..........


	11. Inability to change and move on

Okay so for starters I know that a few people were shocked that I killed Amy off. I didn't enjoy doing it but for the story to end the way I want it to end it was necessary. Only a few more chapters left and then it's finished. I am on 7 week holiday now so I should get sooner updates. The past 3 weeks have been hectic so I haven't been able to update soon. Sorry! Thanks to these people for reviewing:  
  
_**EvErWo0dBaBi89:** Slaps wrist sorry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
**Whoopiepiez:** Okay sorry first of all for upsetting you. I have my reasons honest. I didn't want to be regular and send her away though.  
  
**sportygal71188:** Yay!! Mission accomplished :) Thanks so much for getting what I am trying to do grins from ear to ear I didn't want to be predictable so at least one person thinks that. Thank you!  
  
**auggy1984:** Awww thanks so much for your kind words. I am pleased that my writing is satisfactory with reviewers and hearing that was fantastic! I am glad you liked the Andy and Madison scenes, you got what I was trying to do, yay!! Cheers for the reviews, I love them.  
_  
---------------------------  
  
**Inability to change and move on**  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dr Brown closed the door on Ephrams room and sighed. Nina stood anxiously with her back against the wall. "How is he?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Pretty shaken he wasn't exactly expecting his best friend to die on him! Just as things were going right, this happens. Is this how his life is going to be? First his mom, then Colin, nearly his girlfriend and child and now Amy!"  
  
Nina pushed herself off the wall and placed a reassuring hand on Andy's shoulder. "Things will get better, it will just take some time."  
  
Andy nodded, "I know I just don't know if Ephram can take anymore heartache."  
  
-------------------  
  
Madison sat on the sofa drinking her cup of coffee, seeing Ephram in such a state had upset her grately. The news of Amy's death had left her numb too and tears had begun to flow down her cheeks as she sat in the silent room.  
  
Andy came through to the living room cautiously. "Madison?"  
  
"And I thought I was the unstable one." Madison carried on staring at the wall the whole time the words came out of her mouth.  
  
"You would be surprised how much baggage Ephram has." Andy replied, walking over to the one seater that stood beside the sofa. "How you holding up?"  
  
Madison shook her head, "I'm not sure it's all just a blur. You?"  
  
Andy shook his head in agreement. "I don't think anyone was expecting this to happen. I guess its just one of these tragic moments in our lives." Andy lifted himself up off the sofa. "I have set up the spare room for you, not so sure its wise for you to disturb Ephram."  
  
Madison thanked Andy and slowly got up off the sofa. "Thanks Dr Brown."  
  
----------------------  
  
Ephram tossed and turned all night but he still had no joy getting to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, Amy would be there. Moving towards the beside lamp to turn it on he felt his hand knock over the glass of water. "Shit" he mumbled to himself as he finally found the button. Watching to water trickle down the wooden cabinet and settle in to the floor he laughed and realised that the water just represented his life. Forever he was being filled up and just like that he would be knocked over and would have to start again.  
  
Rubbing his face, he stepped over the wet patch that had formed on his carpet and made his way to the bathroom. Leaning on the sink he looked up in to the mirror. A face with puffy red eyes and a pale complexion faced him. Ephram twisted the cold tap and splashed the water on to his face, sighing.  
  
Looking up he was startled to see Amy's face appearing in the mirror, turning around he was faced with the wall and no Amy. Getting his breath back he turned slowly back and looked in to the mirror. Amy was no longer there; worry lines creased in to his forehead as he turned the tap off and went back to bed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As the days passed the pain did not go away and Ephram found himself floating on a cloud throughout the days.  
  
The funeral was a group of small family and friends. Standing around the coffin, one by one they put mud on to it and said a few words.  
  
Bright looked up and watched Ephram intently. He noticed Ephram wipe a tear from his face and tried to catch his gaze. When he did all he could do was nod, to which Ephram did the same. After the funeral the small congregation gathered at the Abbots house for the wake. Bright looked around for Ephram but only saw Nina, Andy, Delia, Sam and Madison. Wondering outside he found Ephram sitting alone.  
  
"I have been looking for you everywhere." He said.  
  
Ephram looked up and then looked back down at the ground. "Felt like I was suffocating, needed to get out."  
  
Bright nodded. "I know what you mean, it still hasn't settled in. My sisters dead and yet I seem to be the only one holding it together out of everyone here today."  
  
"No one would blame you if you cried. When my mom died all I could do was try and be strong. Eventually it was too much and I broke down. If you need to cry Bright then cry. No one is here to witness it, just me."  
  
Bright pondered the thought. "I just I don't know where it all went wrong. This time last year Colin was back and now he is dead. Now Amy is too. How is that fair Ephram? How is that fair?"  
  
Ephram stood up and pulled Bright in for a manly hug.  
  
"How is that fair?" he heard as Bright's muffled cries filled the air.  
  
Ephram felt the tears well up in his eyes. "I don't know," he whispered.  
  
Once Bright had calmed down the two teenagers sat down. "I err I found this the other day. We were tidying up Amy's things. Dad and I thought it was better for my mom. It turns out it wasn't but I kept this behind." Bright handed Ephram a small black and beige book.  
  
Ephram looked knowingly at Bright, "Its her diary isn't it?" Brights silence answered Ephrams question. "Why do you want me to have it?"  
  
Bright clasped his hands together "Amy never let me near that thing but I know it was the wrong thing to do but I read it. It made me see the depth of Amy's problems but there wasn't a page where your name didn't crop up. I think you need to read it. You will feel guilty afterwards but you will realise that she wouldn't mind you hearing some of the things she had to say. If anything you understand her more as a person.  
  
"Thanks Bright. Will you tell my dad I have headed back home? I just need some time to myself."  
  
Bright nodded, "Yeah, thanks man you have really helped me today."  
  
--------------------  
  
Ephram leant on the closed front door and breathed a sigh of relief knowing he was alone. Holding the diary up he intently looked at it as he wondered if he wanted to know everything about Amy. After several minutes Ephram made up his mind and went to sit down. Instead of reading right from the start he skipped a few pages in to when Colin had passed away and her problems had begun to start.  
  
_'This is my first summer without Colin, the sun is shining but inside its not. I keep thinking Colin will appear after having a miraculous recovery but I know it's not true. I will never accept the fact that Colin's death was an accident. I blame Dr Brown and his so called skills. If that's the outcome of his operations I dread to think what he is like in the parenting stakes. Now I know what Ephram means.'  
_  
Ephram remembered the first time he had come to Everwood and when he had met Amy. All he could do was bad mouth his dad, he soon overcame the emotions he had that surrounded his father and learnt to start over and love him. Ephram knew that Amy had, had issues surrounding his death even when everyone else had managed to forgive him but over time she was able to forgive and forget. The next few pages discussed meeting Tommy and her disgust in her father over the anti-depressants, which Ephram had no idea about. A particular page, which caught his eye, was from the day of his driving test.  
  
_'I called Ephram today, Laynie ditched me at last minute and I needed some comfort. Of course he took it the wrong way when he was at my house, thinking I had only rang him because Laynie had made other plans. I tried to tell him it was because I wanted to catch up and I wanted him to hold me but the words couldn't leave my mouth soon enough. I told Bright that I was falling for Ephram, he told me to go for it and that Colin would of given his blessing. I am scared though diary, what if I do go out with Ephram, will I forget Colin? In the end none of that mattered I went to spur him on at his driving test but the babysitter was there, Madison that's her name. I watched as they shared a passionate embrace it looks as though I was to late. Story of my life isn't it.'  
_  
Ephram thought back to that day and remembered the kiss with Madison; she soon put him in his place. Not once had he seen Amy watching and not once did she mention it. All that time and no word. When Amy had rejected his pleas to help her and fled with Tommy, not a day went passed where he didn't think about her and where she was headed especially with that sleaze bag. When she had called him for help it was like a godsend, hearing her voice was magical.  
  
_'Ephram saved my life tonight; never again will I trust someone like Tommy. I am scared diary if he comes back I don't know what I will do, that scares me. What if he targets people I love? How will I protect them?'  
_  
Ephram read on until the very last entry in the book, the day Ephram had been to see her.  
  
_'Ephram came to see me diary, I feared speaking to him after everything. Needless to say he was pissed, I don't blame him I was foolish. I blamed him because I couldn't bring myself to admit that I was wrong, I just couldn't blame myself. Its terrible I know but Ephram showed me that everyone does care about me I just need to see that myself. Today is the day I turn my life around. No hiding in the shadows, no sleepless nights. Now I focus my attention on getting myself on the straight and narrow and paying attention to people I care about. I have decided to set myself a target. From now until Madison's baby is born I will go and see this woman, if it doesn't work out then stop going but if it does then I will carry on going until I feel I have done all I can to improve my situation. I remember Ephram's fatal flaw essay that he let me read, he said people found change hard I did until now.'  
_  
Ephram wiped a tear, which had escaped his eyes and closed the book. Leaning back in to the sofa he rubbed both eyes. The whole day had been emotionally exhausting for him. Hearing the door open he grabbed the book of the table and made his way to greet everyone.  
  
"Hey where did you go honey?" Madison asked pulling him in for a hug.  
  
"I just needed some space that's all, I think I am going to hit the sack, it's been a long day." Ephram was about to walk away when he saw Madison's dejected looking face. "Madison do you think you could come with me." Madison smiled and nodded silently.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
When they reached the room, Ephram lay down on his bed, Madison soon followed. "I know were not dressed for bed or anything but I just need you to hold me. Need to be near you and the baby.'  
  
Madison agreed, "I thought I had lost you for a second back there, you don't know how relieved I felt when you asked."  
  
"Sorry about that, I spaced for a second but I just got some advice from a friend."  
  
Madison decided not to chase up on who the friend was, instead she just let Ephram hold her and the baby.  
  
--------------------------  
  
_**Avril Lavigne: "How Does It Feel"**  
_

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
I don't need much of anything_

_But suddenly, suddenly  
I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly  
_

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?  
_

_I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly  
Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;  
  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
  
I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;  
_

_How does it feel  
Different from me, different... _

_--------------------------------------_

The review button sure looks yummy today :)


	12. Babies and Cuddles

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are the greatest!!!! I would like a few more however so if you're reading and want to give me some comments, even if its bad? Anyway Thanks to:  
  
_**sportygal71188:** I just love reading your reviews. You give me so many compliments. I tried hard to portray Ephram's emotions and just to know that one person understood what I was trying to do fills me with joy :) I think you will be pleased with how this story is going to end, if it stays the way it is in my head. But I guess you find out in a few chapters time! Thanks so much for your lovely and complimentary reviews.  
  
**Doves30:** Thanks for the review :)  
  
**auggy1984:** You are why I write; you reviewers are why I write. I love making peoples emotions go up and down. One minute you're happy along with the characters but when the characters are sad you feel sad with them. Not always a good thing but when people tell me tears have been brought to their eyes or it was a powerful chapter it makes me know that my writing maybe not meant something to someone but it played with someone's emotions and it made them think. Its why I was grinning from ear to ear reading your review because I realised that I had achieved what I set out to achieve. You get what I mean everytime I write a new chapter and I am so grateful to you for that.  
_  
----------------------------------------  
  
**Babies and Cuddles  
**  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ephram awoke and soon familiarised the position he was in with Madison from the previous night. The black suit was still on and he hadn't moved all night. Careful not to disturb Madison he managed to get of the bed. Heading towards the door he paused and remembered Amy's diary and everything that he had learnt. Rubbing a hand through his ragged hair he carried on towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge he looked at the food but turned away, he wasn't hungry after all how could he eat at a time like this? Closing the door he was startled by a figure behind him.  
  
"Madison! Do you like scaring people?"  
  
Madison smiled. "Only people I love obviously. Not hungry? I can make you something."  
  
Ephram went to sit on the kitchen stools "No I am fine, but I wouldn't say no to some coffee."  
  
Madison nodded and grabbed the kettle. "I was thinking seen as though the baby is due in a couple of months and we have no stuff for it we should go out and buy some things. I mean I know it's an awkward time maybe it will help."  
  
"Yeah we better had otherwise we are going to leave it too late. The timing his a bit shabby but your right it will help take our minds off it."  
  
Madison filled the cup up with the hot water and stirred it with a spoon. "I was thinking about our living arrangements aswell. What's going to happen?"  
  
Ephram rested his chin upon his hand "Good point, wow we have totally neglected this huh. Well I just presumed we would live here."  
  
Madison brought the cup over and placed it in front of Ephram. "We could but it's a bit unfair on Delia and your dad." Madison rubbed the back of Ephram's head tenderly, "We can't afford a new place though can we?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No and your flat is too small. The spare room is further away from everyone else's room. We will ask them and if they agree then great."  
  
"And if they don't?" Madison enquired.  
  
Ephram took a sip of his drink. "Then we think again?"  
  
Madison grabbed some juice out of the fridge and poured herself a glass, "Its my scan on Tuesday as well. The Hospital wants to check everything is okay from the attack."  
  
Ephram nodded. "Wow I can remember going to the one a few months ago, the time has passed so quickly."  
  
Madison smiled, "I know just think in a few months you and I are going to be proud parents of a little boy or girl."  
  
Ephram sat and pondered the thought as he drank his drink. Bewildered by the fact that, he WAS going to be a dad. A thought that he hadn't taken in properly before.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Madison waited whilst Ephram finished up in the shower. Andy and Delia were both in the living area watching television and so she decided to take the opportunity and broach the subject of moving in.  
  
"Can I speak to you for a few minutes?"  
  
Andy and Delia looked up at Madison, "Sounds serious." Andy said as he switched off the television.  
  
"It's not really but um well as you know the baby is due in a couple of months. Ephram and I were talking earlier and we realised we had no living arrangements finalised."  
  
Andy realised where Madison was coming from. "You know that you're always welcome to stay here."  
  
Madison smiled. "Are you sure?"  
  
Andy laughed. "You know Madison I would of thought by now you would realise that your part of the family, therefore you are allowed to live with us and the baby. Plus it's my grandchild I don't mind."  
  
Delia jumped up excitedly. "Does that mean were going to have a baby in the house, and that I am able to play my role of Auntie?"  
  
Madison and Andy shared a laugh. "It does." Madison said.  
  
"Wow we have quite a bit to talk about. What do Aunties do exactly? Maybe you should fill me in." Delia said taking a hold of Madison and dragging her to her room. All that could be heard was Andy's soft chuckling at his daughter.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ephram came in to the living room, freshly clean and changed.  
  
"Hey dad have you seen Madison?"  
  
Andy nodded. "Yeah Delia got excited by the fact that the baby would be staying here and was taking her role of auntie very seriously. So seriously she took Madison to her room to talk about her job."  
  
Ephram went to sit down. "So, your okay with us staying here?"  
  
"Son I didn't know what would give you the impression I wouldn't be?"  
  
"Oh you know a new baby isn't the easiest of things to deal with."  
  
Andy looked solemnly at Ephram. "Look I was hardly there for you when you were a baby or Delia. I am looking at this as my way of making it up to you. I will be a good grandad you mark my words."  
  
Ephram nodded. "Thanks dad that means a lot."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ephram and Madison came to a stop outside one of Everwoods finest baby stores. Madison excitedly tried to get out the car but she realised that the baby restricted movements that involved getting up quickly. "Okay isn't this fun?" she said sarcastically as Ephram helped her out of the car.  
  
"God I am so glad I am a man right now." Ephram laughed, Madison just gave him the look of death.  
  
"Wow isn't this exciting, we have so much to buy. There is the pushchair, cot, baby clothes, diapers, teddy-bears, toys and one of those little chime things not to mention-"  
  
Ephram stopped Madison in mid-flow "Not to mention the limited amount of money we have to spend. Sorry Madison but most important items first."  
  
Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed Ephram's jacket. "Less chatting, more spending."  
  
Literally as soon as they had entered the shop, Madison had seen the pushchair section and disappeared."  
  
Ephram sighed as he reluctantly followed.  
  
"A little enthusiasm wouldn't go astray you know Ephram. How about this one?"  
  
Ephram shook his head "Not at $149, now this one is more child friendly,"  
  
"One has to wonder why its priced at $35, hmm maybe its because its ugly."  
  
Ephram shook his head, "This is not some fashion show of pushchairs you know. I happen to think it's stylish."  
  
"No, no, no you're a guy, what do guys know about pushchairs?"  
  
Ephram nodded, "For your information a lot, and this price is to pricey!"  
  
Madison looked around at some others. "Okay I will reason with you how about this one. Only $69.99 and its stylish and has loads of nifty little places to put stuff." She grinned.  
  
Ephram raised his arms in defeat. "Well if I say no you're just going to get it anyway."  
  
Madison laughed. "Too right, now where are the cots."  
  
"There right over there by the sign that says No Madison's allowed in this area."  
  
Madison laughed sarcastically. "Well aren't we on form today."  
  
The couple wondered over to the other end of the store towards the cots and toys area.  
  
"Okay so I want something cute and quirky. Preferably wooden, they're safer apparently. Then we have to get a really cute blanket to go with it. Then with toys I was thinking cute little bears and some of those soft square thingies."  
  
"Okay I have no idea what you just said so I am going to smile and nod." Ephram proceeded to smile and nod at Madison, which she found rather irritating but she decided to ignore him because really it was kind of cute.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ephram and Madison stepped out the shop with all hands disguised with a variation of things.  
  
"I still don't know why you had to buy the shop. We don't even know what sex it is yet!"  
  
Madison laughed. "Oh trust me it's a girl, they have strong kicks and boy does this one kick."  
  
Ephram shook his head, "I duno that sounds like a boy to me."  
  
Bright ran up the sidewalk when he saw Ephram and Madison just getting in to the car. "EPHRAM" he called. "EPHRAM!"  
  
Ephram paused getting into the car and lifted himself back out again. "Bright? What's up you seem like you're in a hurry?"  
  
"Yeah man I am, I need the diary back. My mom is freaking out she knows it's missing."  
  
Ephram nodded. "Sure its back at my house, get in."  
  
Madison looked at Ephram inquisitively "What diary?"  
  
Ephram didn't say anything just started up the car and continued to drive.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ephram came in to the living room and handed the diary to Bright. "Thanks men for letting me borrow it."  
  
Bright nodded. "You know I didn't think my mom would notice it's a good job you read it so quick."  
  
Ephram paused and pondered the comment. "Yeah I know I just I had to know, what she had said. I wanted to understand her better."  
  
Bright nodded. "Well I better get back home, mom freaks out every time I leave the room let alone the house. I understand why thought its just I feel so suffocated."  
  
Ephram patted him on the back. "If you need a shoulder to cry on or anything you know where I am."  
  
Bright laughed. "You going gay on me Brown?"  
  
"Go on get out of here." He smiled, pushing Bright out of the door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Madison stood in the spare room, emptying all the things on to the bed. Ephram came in and startled her as he hugged her from behind. "Ooooh ouch okay ribs still tender."  
  
Madison turned around. "Serves you right for sneaking up on a pregnant woman." She mocked. "Care to tell me what that diary was about now?"  
  
Ephram backed away and went towards the bed and a small teddy bear, which lay upon the quilt. "You know this poor little guy has no friends, is there another teddy bear in that bag."  
  
Madison searched through the bag. "Yeah heres one and your changing the subject," she said tossing the bear over.  
  
Ephram took in a deep breath. "It was Amy's, Bright said I could have it but his mom freaked out when she found out it had gone."  
  
Madison just looked down and didn't say anything for a while, until she finally lifted her head and carried on. "Why did you want it?"  
  
Ephram shrugged. "Bright said that Amy had written some things that I should know. When I read it I totally understood her more and even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the things she had written I was glad when I had."  
  
Madison screwed her mouth up as she thought and then walked over to Ephram and out her arms around him. "I'm not angry at you. I wish you had told me but I'm not angry with you. If anything I wish I had been there when you read it; moral support and all. What she wrote is between you and Amy okay? I respect that just like you would in my position."  
  
Ephram smiled and hugged her. "You know tomorrow I am going in to school."  
  
Madison leant back. "I'm not so sure that's wise."  
  
"I don't want to but its Amy's tribute ceremony. Bright and I are going in to say a few words."  
  
Madison brushed Ephram's hair with her hands. "I'll be waiting and the little one when you get back with a big hug and a kiss. Just keep on thinking of that and you might just get through the day."  
  
Ephram pulled her in for a hug, "What else do you think gets me through any day?"  
  
The two stood amongst the toys and things, holding eachother.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
_**Alicia Keys – If I ain't got you  
**  
Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial  
  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you  
  
Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
And in a world on a silver platter  
And wondering what it means  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby_

Oooh review button. Tastes good.... 


	13. Stolen Glances

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing apart from the plot.**  
  
Okay so here is the new update, wasn't to happy to find only 2 people had reviewed last time so if you are reading and you want to comment, even if it's a bad comment then please do. I really want to hear from the readers.  
  
Once again thanks to these people for reviewing:  
  
_**auggy1984:**You have reviewed every chapter so far. This chapter is dedicated to you! I didn't want to have Andy disowning Madison because I don't think he would in the show. I like to add a bit of humour and hopefully I am doing the humour justice in this story. Even if it's a couple of lines that makes someone smile then that's enough. I wanted Madison to respect Ephram and the whole diary thing. I was going to have her kicking up a fuss but I decided that she wouldn't do that, not if she truly understood Ephram so I made her understand. Once again a big thank you and I hope you will accept my small gesture for such your wonderful reviews. I love every single one of them!  
  
**freak4wb:**That is no problem at least you reviewed. I am so glad that you get involved in my story. That means so much to me hugs thanks so much!!! Your review made me smile with joy.  
_  
Go so without further ado the next chapter......  
  
-------------------------  
  
**Stolen Glances**  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ephram and Bright sat in the school hall looking out at the young teenagers, teachers and parents who sat listening to the speeches. In turn teachers and students would walk up to the microphone and talk about Amy and how much she contributed to their life. It was almost Ephram's turn and his nerves were getting the better of him. Looking down he rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers and fiddled with the piece of paper he held in his hand. A teacher had just finished talking about Amy and had gone to sit down, now all eyes were on Ephram. Taking a reassuring glance from Bright he approached the microphone. Unfolding his piece of paper he watched his hands as they nervously shook. Looking up he began to speak to the crowd.  
  
"There are many ways we could describe Amy she-she was funny, pretty, loveable, sweet, caring, kind she was a beautiful person and having her taken from us is a tragic and unforgivable thing. When I moved to Everwood I-I knew no one and I-I hated just about everything in my path, including my dad." Ephram looked up at Andy who was watching his son proudly from the bleaches. "When I first saw Amy I just saw her as the popular girl and that-that was that but it wasn't true. Even though she had her own problems to deal with she helped me through my grief and for that I will be forever in debt to her." Ephram paused and looked up at Dr Abbot and his wife Rose as they sat amongst the other parents and teachers. Tears were falling down their faces continually as they heard people's kind words. "One thing that keeps my own upset of this tragic loss is the fact that Amy wont be on her own in Heaven, she err will be with Colin. At least we know he will protect her, she was always happiest with Colin and now all I have is a vision of her smiling face looking upon us. Dr Abbot and Mrs Abbot your daughter maybe gone but never will she be forgotten, always remember that. Thank you."  
  
Ephram sat down on his chair heavily and breathed a sigh of relief; letting the tears he had been fighting escape down his cheeks. Bright was next to deliver his speech but eventually it was too much for him and he wasn't able to go on. Apologising he ran out of the hall leaving the crowd stunned. Ephram sat there for a minute or two and contemplated going after Bright. Getting up out of the seat he hurried down the stage steps and out of the hall. Ephram found Bright hurrying along the car park and towards his car, quickening his pace Ephram stopped Bright before he got in to the vehicle.  
  
"I can't do this anymore Ephram." Bright choked. "I can't stand my parents fighting! Or the fact my sister was practically murdered!"  
  
Ephram put a hand upon Bright's shoulder. "Bright I know its tough but you have to try and be strong."  
  
Bright turned around. "I just want my life to stop sucking. I want my best friend back. I want my sister back and I want my parents back! Ephram I am literally carrying them. Irv and Nan have tried to help me as much as they can but they don't live with us. There is only so much they can do!"  
  
Ephram understood he felt the same when his mom had died. "Bright it will get better. I didn't think it would when my mom died but it did and my dad got better he stopped talking to someone who wasn't there and he learnt to live with his grief. Just like your parents will you just need to give it time."  
  
Bright nodded before letting a sob escape his mouth. "I just don't know if I can be strong enough, I feel so alone."  
  
Ephram pulled Bright in for a hug and watched as his best friend sobbed on his shoulder. "Your not alone Bright okay? You have me, you have me." Ephram whispered.  
  
Ephram watched as Dr Abbot and Rose Abbot approached cautiously towards their son. "Bright?" Rose asked.  
  
Bright slowly turned around and looked at his parents. "I can't take anymore, we need to deal with this, YOU need to deal with this."  
  
Dr Abbot nodded. "We know son, we know. Come on lets get you home."  
  
Bright let his father place his arm around him and walked with him back round to the car, opening the door for him Dr Abbot watched as his son sat in the chair. Walking round he joined his wife who at the time was thanking Ephram. "Mrs Abbot its fine just go home, get some rest and talk to your son." The Abbots thanked him once again and departed.  
  
"Ephram? Honey you okay?"  
  
Ephram sideways looked as he heard the voice of what he thought to be an angel. "I'm fine just helping Bright out."  
  
Madison walked closer "Is he okay?"  
  
Ephram shook his head. "Not at the moment but he will be."  
  
"Come on baby lets get you home." Madison put out a hand and let Ephram place his hand in to hers. Sighing they walked towards Andy and the car.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"I'll bring up some tea in a minute." Madison said as she left Ephram's room.  
  
Andy sat on a kitchen stool reading the 'Everwood Pinecone' as he sipped on his coffee. "How's the soldier?" he asked Madison when he saw her enter.  
  
"Well he's not hurt physically, I mean this whole situation would be a lot easier if it was just his ribs hurting but their not. Instead he is, which sucks. Greatly."  
  
"I know its not easy is it? Today just brought everything back I think we just need to be there for him."  
  
Madison nodded as she boiled the kettle, "I have been thinking actually I think I know what might cheer Ephram up."  
  
Andy put down the paper. "I'm all ears." He said intrigued.  
  
"Well we have all the painting supplies, toys and the cot. Why don't we surprise Ephram and do the nursery for him."  
  
Andy looked impressed. "That's a great idea!"  
  
"Okay I am a little concerned that you sound so surprised. The only problem is I was hoping Bright would take Ephram out for the day and do guy stuff but I think he has enough on his plate."  
  
"Hmm its tricky who else could we ask?"  
  
Just as the two were pondering the thought Nina knocked on the back door. The two shared a look and nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nina arrived the next day ready and raring to go. Andy smiled as he saw her turn up at the back door. "Hey, you all set?" he asked.  
  
Nina nodded. "Yep! Been meaning to kit out Sam's bedroom for a while. Does he know yet?"  
  
Andy shook his head. "Nope we thought that, that should be your job."  
  
Nina shrugged. "Okay, is he in the living room?"  
  
Andy nodded to say yes and followed Nina as she headed towards there.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Nina asked as she entered the room.  
  
Madison and Ephram turned their heads. "Yeah good thanks."  
  
"Good because I have to ask you a big favour Ephram."  
  
Ephram looked on at her curiously. "Okay but as long as it doesn't involve shopping for baby clothes."  
  
Nina laughed. "Yeah well the not pregnant issue kind of stops that idea but I do need some help picking out some new furniture for Sam. As you're a young lad I am sure your expertise will be very handy."  
  
Ephram didn't look to amused. "Okay I guess but furniture shopping isn't really my thing. Madison?"  
  
Madison smiled at Nina and then at Ephram. "Morning sickness. Ugly." She lied; it was all part of the plan.  
  
"Well maybe I should stay?" Ephram said concerned.  
  
"No!" Madison said to quick. "I mean there is nothing you can do. Just go and help Nina, I'm fine."  
  
Ephram jumped off the sofa and grabbed his jacket. "We will see you a bit. Delia you want to come and keep Sam company?" Nina said as she winked at Andy and Madison. "Sure!" the little girl said excitedly as she followed Ephram out the door.  
  
"Good luck" Nina said smiling as she waved, walking out the door.  
  
"Right I'll get the paint, you get the paint buckets." Andy said to Madison as he disappeared out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ephram and Nina walked round the furniture store "So what exactly are we looking for?" Ephram asked.  
  
"That's a really good question, I'm not to sure. A new bed, desk, lamp, then we have to head over to the paint store."  
  
"Okay well what sort of theme does Sam want?"  
  
"Theme? Hadn't really thought about that one. I knew bringing you was a good idea! Well Sam likes Space?"  
  
"Okay so were looking for a silver theme with lots of futuristic things?" Ephram asked.  
  
Nina nodded. "Yeah he'll like that."  
  
They watched as Delia and Sam sat on all of the beds to feel how springy they were and opened all the cupboards trying to find sneaky gadgets.  
  
"Just think you have all of this to come."  
  
Ephram smiled. "Yeah its weird. I'm only 16 and nearly a father."  
  
"What were people like at school?"  
  
"Not that great but I was expecting that. I was a 'toy boy' as some people put it. I just learnt to ignore it, it's died down now." Ephram said, making quotation movements with his fingers.  
  
Nina sighed sympathetically. "So how are you?"  
  
Ephram nodded. "Fine."  
  
Nina shook her head. "This is me you're talking to Ephram. The woman who has lived next door to you for the past 2 years. I saw how your mother's death affected you and I am seeing the exact same thing with Amy's death. You hardly talk, you bottle up your emotions."  
  
Ephram shrugged. "What do you want me to do? Breakdown and cry? I have already done that and I-I don't want to do it again. I'm dealing with it Nina and it, it may not be the best way but I-I am and-and it works for me."  
  
"Okay I'm sorry if I have upset you Ephram. I am just worried about you."  
  
Ephram nudged her. "I'm fine honestly. If there is anyone we should be worried about it's the Abbot family. You should of seen Bright today, I have never seen him so devastated."  
  
Nina shared a look with Ephram "Bright will be okay, all we can do is be there for him."  
  
Ephram pondered on the conversation and then looked up. "Hey what about this bed?" he asked as he pointed to a silver bed complete with a desk underneath."  
  
"All in one? I like it! Hey Sam? What do you think about this one?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm so I am thinking that pink isn't going to work. I mean what if it's a boy?" Andy asked as he stood back and surveyed the pink wall he had just painted.  
  
"Well it wont matter, as if the baby will be bothered about the colour of the room and besides I have a strong feeling it's a girl."  
  
Andy laughed. "Oh really? How much do you want to bet its not?"  
  
Madison giggled as she carried on to paint. "Can't really say I'm a betting person and personally Andy I am shocked that you are. I am thinking twenty dollars."  
  
Andy nodded and held out his hand. "Your on!" The two shook hands and carried on to paint the wall.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Glad that's out the way. At least the bed and the cupboards and things all match.." Nina said as they pushed the trolley, which held the bed.  
  
"Pretty expensive thought and how are you sure this is going to fit in the car?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yeah but I'm not picking up the bill Carl is. I have a big trunk, you would be surprised."  
  
Once they had put the box into the boot they headed over to the paint store. "Right so its futuristic colours? Wait what are futuristic colours?" Nina enquired.  
  
"I am thinking silvers, blacks and if you want planet colours then it would be reds, oranges, greens, blues."  
  
"Right. Okay well I am thinking a blue colour. But not to light, so no sky blues but not as dark as a navy blue."  
  
Ephram nodded. "Lets have a look then. Okay what about Blue Venom?"  
  
"No that won't suit the metal of the bed and it doesn't seem very futuristic."  
  
"Okay how about Bright Blue?"  
  
"You know what I don't get is why call it Bright Blue when its not? That's pretty much perfect. Sam what about this colour?"  
  
Sam and Delia were busy pulling out the borders and wrapping themselves up in it.  
  
"Sam! Delia!" Nina giggled. "You guys are going to get us chucked out."  
  
Sam nodded. "I like that one mommy."  
  
Nina exhaled in relief. "This has been painless. Are the lamps at the other end of the store?"  
  
"We already got the lamps at the other store?"  
  
"I know but I figure that if Carl is paying for all of this I might aswell get some things for the house. For the befit of Sam of course."  
  
Ephram laughed and thrust his hands in his pockets of his long jacket. "Of course."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I don't think that were going to be able to finish in time."  
  
Andy nodded. "I think your right. "Well the painting is almost finished. Okay here is what were going to do. I am going to call Irv and Edna and hope they are free while you finish painting."  
  
"Okay sounds like a plan."  
  
After another twenty minutes had passed Irv and Edna arrived.  
  
"Okay private I'm going to need a cup of tea stat. Irv and I are going to build this cot. While you and the young one finish painting and arranging the drawers with baby things."  
  
Madison laughed. "Wow is she always like this?"  
  
Andy nodded. "Yep and I have to work with her." They laughed as Andy exited towards the kitchen and Madison continued to paint the final wall.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Ephram and Nina brought all the new things back to the car and managed to squeeze them into the boot. "Thanks so much for your help today Ephram."  
  
"No worries. Nice to get out the house. It's taken my mind of everything."  
  
Nina nodded. "Well anytime and if you feel like coming for a chat there will always be some coffee and food at my house."  
  
Nina started up the car and looked to the two children in the back "Do you guys feel like ice cream?" Delia and Sam nodded in excitement. "Ephram?"  
  
Ephram smiled. "I would love that but I wonder if it's okay that I give it a miss. I don't suppose you could drop me of at the Abbots."  
  
"Do you think its wise?"  
  
"Yeah I need to make sure Bright's alright."  
  
"Okay no problem I will drop you off."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nina pulled up outside the house. Ephram looked up towards the door and thought for a few moments. "You don't have to go in."  
  
"No I-I need to its-its just a bit weird."  
  
Nina placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Take your time."  
  
Ephram let out a breath and opened the door. "Okay I'm ready. Look thanks again for today. Can you explain to my dad just tell him I'll be back later depending on how things go."  
  
Nina agreed. "I'll sort it."  
  
Ephram let out another breath and got out the car without saying another word he walked up the driveway and towards the door.  
  
Nina watched anxiously as he rang the doorbell when she saw doctor Abbot open the door and letting the young man in she drove off knowing he was okay.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Bright is upstairs Ephram if you want to go up."  
  
"Thank you doctor Abbot. How are you all doing?"  
  
"Were bearing up, how about you? You look worn out."  
  
"I could say the same to you. I'm getting there."  
  
Doctor Abbot shook his head and went back in to the living room leaving Ephram to head up the stairs. Ephram slowly went up the stairs and cautiously stepped on to landing. Passing Amy's room was going to be the hardest thing. Pausing before he stepped into the doorway he took a few deep breaths. Looking around he leaned on the doorframe. Everything was the same way it had been when Amy had been there. The make up was still out on the desk. Her television set still on the stand. Clothes were falling out of the drawers. Ephram was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Bright call his name. Ephram turned around.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
Bright looked at him. "Its odd isn't it. Walking past her room I mean."  
  
Ephram stole another sideways glance at her room. "Yeah just a bit. I don't think I could walk past it everyday."  
  
"I don't really. I either walk really quickly or I run past it. Either way it's not good."  
  
"Well I err I just came to see how you were. I was kind of freaked out beck there dude."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that man It just it all got to much. Do you want to play on the game console for a bit?"  
  
Ephram smiled solemnly "I'd like that, thanks."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Madison and Andy came out of the house when they heard Nina's car pull up but were disappointed to find Ephram wasn't with them.  
  
Nina got out of the car and wandered up the drive. "Ephram wanted to go to Bright's, see how he was."  
  
Andy and Madison looked at eachother disappointed. "Sorry." Nina said.  
  
"No don't be silly, Ephram obviously needed to see Bright. I just hope their both okay."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
**MCFLY LYRICS  
  
"She Left Me"  
**

She walked in and said she didn't wanna know  
Anymore  
Before I could ask why she was gone out the door  
I didn't know, what I did wrong  
But now I just can't move on

Since she left me

She told me  
Don't worry  
You'll be ok you don't need me  
Believe me you'll be fine  
Then I knew what she meant  
And it's not what she said  
Now I can't believe that she's gone  
I tried calling her up on her phone

No one's there,  
I've left messages after the tone...  
Really?  
Yeah man loads

I didn't know, what i did wrong  
But now I just can't move on  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Review button looks tasty today....


	14. Ninja's and their outbursts

Okay so here's the deal I am going away for 2 weeks on Saturday and therefore wont be able to update. I was going to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger and then decided not to be so mean. So instead this is a filler chapter. Stay tuned for the graduation and pregnancy and another little surprise later in the next few chapters. This story is going to end soon :( wipes away tear

I saw the last episode of season 2 on Tuesday, yes that is really how far behind the UK are. But I can tell you that it was very touching and the whole dream sequence with doctor Brown was superbly done. It left me speechless! Anyway.....

Thanks for the reviews:

_**Kursk:** Thank you for taking the time to review :)_

_**Auggy1984:** It's always a pleasure to receive your reviews. I wanted the readers to feel Ephram's upset and Bright's and you understood that and got what I was trying to do. You're really good at doing that! Your words are so wonderful to read and you turn me into a smiling wreck lol. Thank you so much you would not believe how much I appreciate your reviews._

_**Sortygal71188:** I have been there when F.F net won't let you review. It totally sucks. But thank you for trying again, your reviews are lovely!_

_**Whoopiepiez:** I can see that you're an Ephramy shipper and that's is fine, I love Ephram and Amy just as much as the next person. But for this story I decided to take my writing to a different area and write for a couple I wouldn't usually write for. In order to keep the story going I needed to give it a little bit of life. I can tell you that Amy does make another appearance. How and why? Well you will just have to find out. But it's not for a few more chapters yet._

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Everwood apart from this plot.

------------------------------------

**Ninja's and their outbursts**

------------------------------------

"Oh you are so going down for that Brown." Bright said as him and Ephram fought for victory on the game they were playing.

"What can I say Ninja's is where my expertise lies."

"No that's what you like to think, that's all your gonna have when I kick your scrawny ass. There I go, going in for the kill. Will nerd brigade beable to get out the way in time? No and the Bright-mister scores, the Ephram-gator wasn't fast enough!"

Bright laughed as he jumped in glee around his bedroom. Ephram just shook his head in utter belief. "Pure fluke what do you say to best of 3?"

"Nope no way, I am the victorious one." He laughed. Ephram joined in with the laughing but stopped when he saw Bright's face sink. "Is this wrong?"

"Well you know I think it is I mean you just killed my ninja and that is-"

"Not that." Bright interrupted. "I mean laughing, having fun when she isn't here with us."

Ephram let out a breath. "No I-I don't think it is. If she were here she would be exactly the same. Laughing and joking. If we laugh and joke it-it means we are keeping her memory alive."

Bright smiled. Ephram looked at the time. "Wow look at the time. Look I have got to go. Will you be okay?"

Bright nodded. "Yeah this is the first time I have been able to smile and laugh and even though I kind of feel bad for doing that at a time like this. What you said just made total sense. I owe you one man."

Ephram smiled solemnly. "Well until next time Bright-mister."

The boys walked down the stairs and towards the front door. Bright opened the door and watched as Ephram left the house. "Until next time Ephram-gator."

Ephram shook his head. "Oh my god we really need to get some lives." Bright laughed and watched as Ephram walked down the driveway. "Speak for yourself" he called.

------------------------------------

Ephram placed his long black coat on to the coat stand and looked around.

Ephram was pleased to see Madison's smile when he walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry I'm late. Bright and I had some serious ninja ass to kick." Madison looked at him puzzled. "Long story."

Madison nodded "How is he?"

"You know getting there. Better then this morning anyway."

"That's good, and how are you?" Madison asked as she diced some carrots.

"Not to bad, it was good to get out. I missed you though."

Madison smiled. "I missed you to honey, I didn't do much myself today still feeling a bit off."

"Come on you shouldn't be cooking tea, let me help."

"Ephram I have seen you cook things, I am sure you follow after your father. If you want to be helpful go and take that bag of teddies to the spare room."

"Nothing can compare to how bad my dad's cooking is. Not even my cooking." He protested as he went to pick up the bag of teddies. "Where did these come from?"

"Nina brought them round, Sam doesn't use them anymore." Madison smiled and watched as Ephram disappeared down the corridor. Quickly she followed and watched as he opened the door to the nursery.

"Surprise!!" Ephram jumped out his skin as Delia, Andy, Irv, Edna and Nina all shouted to him. Ephram stood there stunned for a moment and took the room in. Madison wrapped her hands around his waist. "Well? What do you think?"

"I-I um wow. Did you do all of this today?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah thanks to some last minute help from Edna, Irv and Nina. Although the bed is still in here but I think we should keep it in here so that we can sleep in here from time to time."

"Its amazing, you even decorated it and everything. Although pink? For a boy."

They all laughed at that comment. Madison kissed him on the cheek. "You Brown men are all the same."

Delia excitedly pointed at the cot. "You want to see the best thing. Irv and Edna put together the cot."

Ephram wondered over to the cot and looked at it in awe. "Thanks so much you guys."

Edna nodded. "Anytime private, now where is this grub I'm starving!"

Everyone left the room apart from Ephram and Madison who stayed and looked at the room. "You like it then?" Madison mused.

"I love it, I totally love it. You not just a pretty face it seems." Ephram said jokingly.

Madison smiled. "I have my moments. Come on lets go and finish dinner otherwise Edna will blow a gasket."

Madison cupped Ephram's hand and led him out of the room.

---------------------------------

As everyone sat around the table and tucked into the food Ephram began to talk.

"So I was thinking of going back to school."

"When?" Dr Brown asked concerned.

"Next week maybe, I need to finish this year off, I spoke with Bright about it and we both think we should. Bright especially he graduates this year, he cant miss that."

"I'm not sure its wise, you have only had a month off and a lot has happened in that month. You passed your classes, Bright can still make it to graduation so there really is no need."

"If everyone in the school said that there would be no school. I have already decided dad, I am going back to school. I need to."

Andy sighed. "They haven't just lost someone, I hope you know what your doing son."

Madison agreed, "Yeah me too."

Ephram turned to Madison. "You don't think I should go either? Why, what is so wrong with me going back?"

"It's just we don't want you to feel like you have to go back and finish the year, your teachers understand what your going through."

"What I'm going through? Bright's going back, Dr Abbot and Mrs Abbot are going back to work. They have had a harder time then me. Even Edna has but you don't see her stopping everything and moping about just because someone she loved died. It won't bring them back!" Edna suddenly didn't look so comfortable in her seat as her name was brought in to the conversation.

"Ephram calm down, were just thinking of you." Andy asked as he watched Ephram become agitated.

"Well thanks for thinking about me but I'm okay. I want to do this."

Madison and Andy shared a look of concern as they watched Ephram settle down.

-----------------------------------

Madison went in to the kitchen to talk with Andy who was washing up the dishes, which were left from dinner.

"Is it just me or has Ephram become more moody and easily agitated recently."

Andy looked in Madison's direction as she tried to pull herself on to the stool. "That little outburst is the exact reason I don't want him going back to the school. As it stands he can't control his anger and he is just taking his grief out on people."

"You think people will say anything when he goes back? About me, the fact Ephram is 16 and with a pregnant woman?"

Andy paused as he thought about the comments Ephram would be getting when he went back. "I guarantee it! That's why I am so worried."

"You don't think they might be easier on him because of Amy?"

"For his sake I hope so otherwise it's going to be a hard time for him."

Madison rubbed her face with her hands and let out a long sigh. Andy noticed the sigh and watched the young woman. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just sore ankles, nausea, cravings and now stress. Not having a great day. The nursery opening was suppose to make it a happy day but it's just been marred."

Andy pointed towards the bedroom. "Why don't you go and lie down, Ephram loved the nursery, the day hasn't been ruined by the outburst okay?"

Madison nodded and pushed herself of the stool and headed towards the bedroom.

------------------------------

Andy walked outside and felt the cold air hit him like pins. "Wow its cold out here tonight." He said as he turned to Ephram and gave him his jacket. "Don't want you being sick before you go back to school."

Ephram took the jacket out of Andy's hands. "Thanks, I'm sorry about snapping earlier."

"You snapped? I didn't notice." Andy smiled as he watched Ephram's face show a 'are you kidding me' expression. "Look were just worried that you might not be able to control your temper when people say some things."

"You mean about Madison? I was worried about that too. But I will have Bright there to control me."

"I know that Bright will be there but will he be there in your lessons?"

"Dad look its okay, honestly I'm fine. Do you want a drink or something?"

Andy shook his head and watched his son go, not convinced with what had just been said. A breaking of glass soon knocked him out of thought, getting up he rushed into the kitchen to find Ephram picking up some shards of glass. Madison too had appeared and was trying to help.

"Honey its fine just let me do it." Ephram said as he looked around for anymore pieces.

Madison suddenly felt herself go faint and leant against the counter. Andy was immediately at her side. "Right your not well, go back to bed. Your baby is due in a month you cannot afford to over do it."

Ephram looked on at her concerned. "Its okay dad I've got her. I'll make sure she gets the rest she needs."

Andy watched as the young couple walked down the hallway. Looking down he finished the job that Ephram had left and placed the glass in the trash.

------------------------------

"Do you need a glass of water or anything?" Ephram asked as he pulled the quilt covers over Madison.

"Ephram stop fussing, I just felt a little faint. It happens in pregnancy. And besides I have seen you and glass, not a good combination."

"Oh haha. I-I know but dad's right. I mean you're over doing it. You helped with the nursery today and that would of taken a lot out of you. Then there was the dinner that you made, which I managed to ruin. It's just too much for a pregnant lady to take on. So from now on nothing but soothing baths, watching TV and doing nothing."

"Ephram I can't not do anything."

"Oh I think you can if I have anything to do with it."

"Your not going to be here though so what does it matter?"

Ephram glanced at her, puzzled. "Your at school remember?"

"Well we can check up on you, you forget that we have lunchtimes and free's"

Madison laughed. "Do you have to go back? Why are you going back anyway? Bright's able to graduate he got in to college and he didn't fail any classes. Neither did you if I remember rightly. So what's the point in going back and causing all this trouble for yourself?"

Ephram pondered the thought. "We just thought we had better go and catch up with everything, go talk to our teachers."

"Well you don't need to, if you need to go talk to your teachers then it will only take a day at the most. I need you here. What if I go into labour? And no one is here? I don't think you or Bright are ready for school and mindless teenagers with crappy comments to make about you and your private life."

"I tell you what if you promise to rest, I promise to not go back to school."

"Agreed. That wasn't to bad was it?"

Ephram laughed. "Well you didn't have to resort to torture so I-I would say that you got of easy. I'll go call Bright put the plan to him."

-------------------------------------

Ephram spoke on the phone in the nursery. "Yeah its probably for the best man. We can just turn up for your graduation instead. We were only going to go in so people couldn't say we were using Amy's death as an excuse. If we go in for a day it wont be so bad."

Bright was in his room lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "Okay I guess but we still wanted to make sure that everything was okay with teachers and things."

Ephram walked over to the cot and admired it. "Yeah well I was thinking go in on Monday at the start of the week, show our faces that way people will see us, except the fact we have bothered to show up and then talk to teachers and then finish the year of with your graduation."

Bright lifted himself up and walked over to his stereo. "Yeah I guess it's only in a few weeks isn't it." Bright pressed play and resumed his position on the bed.

Ephram picked up a block from the 'a, b, c' collection, which stood as a decorative piece on the chest of drawers. "So that's that then. I will pick you up at nine we will drive in, talk to teachers for a few hours and then leave feeling good that we made an appearance."

Bright laughed. "Are you on something man, you come out the most stupidest things."

"Secretly you want to be me Bright, never forget that. Catch you later dude. Oh my god I actually just said dude."

"Yep your definitely on something, Bye man." Bright pressed the end button on his portable phone and closed his eyes letting the music take him into a sleep.

-------------------------------------

**Ryan Cabrera - 'On the Way Down'**

_Sick and tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Tripping over myself, going nowhere  
Waiting, suffocating, no direction  
I took a dive and  
  
On the way down  
I saw you, and you saved me from myself  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
And on the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held on to you  
  
Been wondering why it's only me  
Have you always been inside waiting to breathe  
It's alright, sunlight on my face  
I wake up and yet, I'm alive 'cuz  
  
I was so afraid of going under  
But now, the weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, nothing  
(down, down, down)  
You're all I wanted  
(down, down, down)  
You're all I needed  
(down, down, down)  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed  
  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
All that I wanted, all that I needed and now_

--------------------------------------------

And that is that for today at least; don't suppose you could give me some feedback? I promise the button doesn't bite....


	15. New beginnings and little babies

Wow so it's been a great journey and I have loved every minute of writing for you people!! You are all awesome and I wont forget your kind words. This is the last chapter :( But I felt it was the right time to end it. Just want to say thank you to these people

_**Kursk:** You reviewed a few times and they have all been lovely to read, thanks for taking the time to review, I hope I didn't disappoint with this last chapter._

_**Doves30:** Cheers for reviewing, thanks for taking the time to review and thanks for your kind words. Seriously thanks!!_

_**C8-H10-N4-O2:** I totally know what you mean! No one knows what Everwood is in my group of friends cause they don't have sky. It's so gutting because I can't talk about my love for the show and Gregory Smith!! Glad to know I'm not alone. Thanks for your kind words and taking the time to review!!_

_**Sportygal71188:** You have been with me from the start I appreciate that so much! I love that Ryan Cabrera song to :) How did you guess? Thanks so much for your reviews and taking the time to review. I'm touched!_

_**Auggy1984:** You totally rock did you know that? You have reviewed every chapter and stuck with this story all the way. I love your reviews, I totally adore them your just so nice! I am so pleased that you enjoyed the story and my writing :) Hopefully you will agree that it was the right time to end it. Thanks again!!_

_**Couriro:** Thanks so much for your reviews it was so great having your kind words to read._

So that's that then!! Thanks thanks and more thanks!

_Apart from bytheborg who had nothing but bad words to say about it. I am going to give a definition of a solemate just for you.._

_soul mate_

_**noun**_

_**somebody close to somebody else: **somebody with whom somebody else naturally shares deep feelings and attitudes_

I object to people who don't have constructive criticism. I'm a bit self-conscious of my work but I post it because I feel it's an achievement (do you need me to check again in the dictionary? Or do you think you can understand that word? for me, this way people can tell me what they think and if they like it then great if they have a way of helping me out with my writing then brilliant. But you just couldn't do that.

Anyway thanks to everybody else :) And here is the final chapter!

----------------------------------------------

**New Beginning and little babies**

----------------------------------------------

"Now don't we feel better for doing that?â€ Ephram asked as him and Bright entered the car. They had been to talk to various teachers and the principal about work and things but the teachers told them not to worry and the work could wait.

"Yeah apart from the 'sorry to hear about Amy' I must have got that from several hundred pupils, most of which didn't know her and all the teachers I visited.â€ Bright complained. Its not that he minded the condolences but it was just a reminder that he didn't want. Amy was dead, true but as long as no one said anything he wouldn't think about it and instead, his sister would be away on a holiday. A very long holiday.

"Their just trying to help out that's all man, it happened with my mom. Just nod say thanks and walk on it's the only way.

Bright nodded. "God you're so annoying when you do that.

Ephram looked at him "Do what?

"Be right all the time.â€ Bright playfully punched him in the arm.

Ephram laughed, "What can I say? I'm a natural. It figures actually for once I haven't stuffed anything up in the past few months.

Bright nodded. "Don't speak to soon my friend, don't speak to soon.

The ring of Ephram's cellphone interrupted the moment. Ephram looked at the screen. "Hey dad, what's up?

"What? When? Oh my god. Okay I'm on my way.

Bright looked on worriedly. "What's happened?

"Its Madison she has gone in to labour.â€ Ephram said stunned.

"That's great news man, come on start the car up you have a kid about to be born.

Ephram turned the key in the ignition and started up the car. Ephram Brown was about to become a father.

-------------------------------------

Running down the hospital corridors Ephram ran towards the maternity unit. Seeing his dad in the corridor he rushed over. "How is she?

Andy smiled, "In labour!

"Oh my god, oh my god. Is this what it was like when I was born? Were you this nervous?

Andy nodded. "Yep but less talking, more walking or Madison is going to have this baby without you.â€ Ephram nodded and opened the door to the room. "Quite a rush, bet your not in a hurry after seeing that Bright?

Bright laughed. "I will have to find a girl first, although nurses will do.â€ He said as his eyes followed a nurse down the corridor towards the reception desk. "I'll be back in a few.

Andy laughed as he watched the young man head down towards the desk.

-------------------------------------

Madison was pleased to see Ephram as he entered the door, extending her arm she gestured for Ephram.

A half an hour passed and by that time an hour and a half had been full of fetal monitors and an IV being set up. Until the doctor came in and then they knew it was almost time. "How are you Madison?â€ she asked.

"Oh yes great.â€ She replied exasperated. "Ephram I don't think I can do this.â€ She said panicking.

Ephram rubbed the hair out of her face and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You can honey I am right here for you. Just try and breathe.

"Its not as simple as an ANTENATAL CLASS.â€ She shouted as the pain grew.

"sssh its okay, look at me. I said look at me Maddy. Okay breath 1-2-3 come on follow my breathe 1-2-3.

Madison followed Ephram's breathing routine but was soon disrupted. A young female doctor interrupted the pair "Your fully dilated now Madison so your going to need to push.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOODâ€ Madison shouted out as she began her pushing.

Ephram's face contorted in pain as Madison hung on to his hand painfully.

A nurse smiled at Madison "Okay your doing great, we just need another push.

Madison shook her head. "I can't its to hard.

The doctor looked up and nodded. "You can Madison just a few more pushes.

Ephram stood beside telling her to breath amongst his pain. "I actually think myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hand is broken.â€ He yelled as Madison took another push.

"Okay now one final push Madison we can see the babies head.â€ The doctor said happily.

Madison did as she was asked and with all her energy she gave one final push. All that could be heard were the cries of their baby as the umbilical cord was cut and the baby was placed on some scales then wrapped in a blanket. "Congratulations,â€ she said as he handed them the baby. "You have a healthy baby daughter weighing 7 pounds 2 ounces.

Ephram watched on in awe as the baby was placed in Madison's arms. "She's beautiful.

Madison smiled as she watched Ephram take it all in "She's perfect, she's ours.

Ephram nodded and held on to the babies little hands. "We have a little baby daughter this is so amazing.

Madison smiled, "I think I know what we should call her.â€ She said.

"What?â€ Ephram asked noticing her tired complexion.

"Amy.

Ephram nodded. "Amy? Huh? Okay I would love that.

Madison nodded. "I knew you would, so do I.

"You look tired this must have been really draining.â€ A nurse came over and took the baby of Madison and put it in a plastic like box. "Why don't you get some sleep the baby will still be near by, she will only be in the nursery.

Madison nodded at the nurse and closed her eyes. Ephram still shocked by the whole thing walked out the hospital room. A big grin filled his face as Andy came in to view. "Well how is she? How's the baby?

"I'm a dad. I have a daughter.

Andy laughed and pulled his son in for a hug "I am so happy for you both.

Bright was now beside the pair. "Congratulations man.

Ephram nodded. "Thanks there is one more thing, well two actually. She weighed 7 pounds and 2 ounces and we have called her um we called her Amy.

Bright felt his eyes well up. "Wow I mean wow, Thanks man, that means a lot.

Ephram shook his head in agreement. "This way she didn't miss out. Well Madison is sleeping so I am going to sit with her for a while, you guys can go home. Dad you can give Delia the good news.

"Come on Bright I will take you home, will you be okay son?

"Yeah go, I am going to go and see my daughter.â€ He smiled and walked off leaving the two men to leave.

-------------------------------------

The next few days passed as a blur. Madison and Amy were coming home so everyone was frantic getting everything ready. Delia especially was excited as her role as auntie was now kicking in. Ephram pulled up the car and watched as Madison sighed. "You okay?

"Yeah a little sore but I am so glad to be home.

Ephram got out of the car and went round to open Madison's door. Helping her and the baby out she carried on towards the house with Ephram by her side. "Well little one, this is your new home.â€ She said as they opened the door.

"SURPRISE!â€ everyone said as they entered through the door giving Madison the fright over life.

"And this is your family.â€ She laughed.

Delia was the first one to come towards the pair and see the baby. "Can I hold her?

Madison grinned at the enthusiasm the young girl showed. "Yep when we have sat down.

Ephram watched them sit on the couch. "How's the father holding up?â€ Andy asked.

Ephram nodded. "Pretty good but I am not looking forward to the sleepless nights and nappy changing.

Andy laughed. "You don't know the half of it son. You think it's not that bad now? Just you wait.

"Always the one to make the situation better weren't you dad.

Andy shook his head up and down. "Totally, now how about you help me with some tea and coffee making, looks like the girls have their hands full.â€ He said as he motioned towards Nina, Delia and Madison who were sitting and adoring the baby. "I can see Amy breaking some lads hearts.

"Dad she is a few days olds I do not want to think about boys just yet.

--------------------------------------

The doorbell disrupted the conversation in the house. Ephram was the first one to the door. Bright, Rose, Edna, Irv and Dr Abbot all stood holding gifts.

"Hey, come in there in the living room.

Madison thanked them for the kind gifts but all the family could do was thank them for naming the baby after Amy and how much it meant to them.

"Well we couldn't leave her out of the celebrations, she was a good friends to us, Ephram was her best friend.â€ Madison said.

They were interrupted once again by the sound of Amy starting to cry. "I think this little one needs a feed, excuse me. Madison said as she slowly lifted herself up off the couch.

"I'll help!â€ Bright offered but a hand on his chest soon stopped him.

"You step any further and I will not be responsible for my actions.â€ Ephram said playfully.

"Spoil my fun why don't you Brown.â€ Bright said pretending to look disappointed.

------------------------------------

A couple of days passed and the baby was becoming hard work for the young couple. Regularly they would get up in the night, usually more then once and try to stop the baby crying. It was the middle of the night and all was quiet in the house as the baby slept; Ephram found himself watching Amy and smiling as he remembered the happiness her birth gave him.

"She's beautiful Ephram.â€ Startled by the voice Ephram turned around, there his best friend stood.

"Amy?

"Who did you think it would be? I couldn't miss not seeing your daughter.

"But your, your um....

"Dead? I know I came to say thanks and that I'm okay.â€ Amy leant herself on the cot and peered over to see the baby wrapped up in her sheets, sleeping soundly.

"For what? What did you come and say thanks for?â€ Ephram asked as the shock started to sink in.

"Lets see you looked after Bright and you named your baby after me, I couldn't of wished for a better gesture and I was touched.

Ephram smiled, "I thought you might have wanted a piece of the day.

Amy laughed. "Thanks oh and you were right I am with Colin and I knew that you would realise that. He says hi by the way.

Ephram shook his head suddenly feeling strange. "This-this is so weird.

"Tell me about it I'm the dead one.

Amy watched as the baby stirred and her eyes began to open. "Hey there little one, you be good for your mom and dad okay? Their good people. You know she has your eyes.

Ephram nodded. "I-I miss you being around Amy.

"Who said I wasn't? I might not be here in person but I am in spirit. I've got to go Ephram and will you just ask her already, the wait is killing me.

Ephram looked at her as he realised what she meant, his jaw dropped. Looking away for a second he turned back thinking Amy would be there but she wasn't, smiling at his daughter he mumbled that Amy was right and went to leave the room only to come face to face with Madison.

"Now I didn't hear her wake up, why didn't you wake me? you did the last shift.

"You were so peaceful, I couldn't sleep so here I am.

Madison moved herself over towards the cot. "I still can't believe she is ours.

"Well you better believe it, I think she has my eyes.

Madison giggled. "Yeah she does but she has my hair even thought she doesn't have much of it right now. Come on she is asleep we need to get as much sleep as we can whilst she is in the sleeping mode.

"Ma-marry me.â€ Madison had started to walk out the room when she stopped in her tracks with the sound of Ephram's voice. "Marry me Madison.

"Your sixteen Ephram the baby was enough.

"So we-we have a long engagement, I'm actually almost seventeen. We can get married when I'm eighteen. I don't care as long as you say yes.

Madison felt a huge grin cross her face, "Of course I want to marry you. I love you!â€ Madison embraced him as the two laughed with excitement. The crying of Amy interrupted the two. Laughing Madison collapsed in to Ephram's body. "Were going to be a proper family. If people had said that I would of met the love of my life and had a child in the space of a year and a half I would of laughed at them.

"Would you change any of it?â€ Ephram asked.

"Not a bit apart from Amy's death.

"Somehow I think she's okay and that she is happy.

Madison nodded and tended to Amy. "I hope so, there you go theres your dummy.

Amy began to quieten down "So when are we going to tell your dad?

"I say lets hit him with it tomorrow at breakfast he will have the coffee and morning paper and the all important good mood.

Madison shared another smile with Ephram and let him wrap his arm around her. "I love you Madison Kellner.

"And I love you Ephram Brown but less of the Kellner if were getting married then Madison Brown is definitely the way to go. It has a nice ring to it don't you think.

Ephram kissed her forehead and the two went back to bed knowing their little baby was sleeping soundly.

---------------------------------------

**Curtain Falls – Blue**

_We come from humble beginnings and  
Who could have guessed it when  
You sit and doubt it and  
Things aint all that bright  
But we made it though the night  
It´s like a game of truth or dare  
If you can make it here  
You´ll make it anywhere  
That´s what we´ve been told  
But the stories getting old  
  
Together we faced the cold outside  
No one can say we didn´t try  
And I will never give you up or let you go  
Together we faced our final fears  
Remember the moments that we shared  
That´s why I'll never give you up or let you go  
  
We´ll be ready when the curtain might fall  
Feel my heart beating when the crowd calls  
I gotta read between the lines  
Cuz I'm living out the script of my life  
Cuz we all got a part we must play  
And I've done it but I've done it my way  
I gotta read between the lines  
In the script of my life  
  
We started out many years ago  
No one will ever know  
How far we´ve really come  
Since we walked away  
And no more words to say  
  
And we made a lot of sacrifice  
Undid a lot of ties  
Fought a lot of fights  
To get where we are now  
Just don´t ask me how  
  
Together we faced the cold outside  
No one can say we didn´t try  
And I will never give you up or let you go  
Together we faced our final fears  
Remember the moments that we shared  
That´s why I'll never give you up or let you go_

_We´ll be ready when the curtain might fall  
Feel my heart beating when the crowd calls  
I gotta read between the lines  
Cuz I'm living out the script of my life  
Cuz we all got a part we must play  
And I've done it but I've done it my way  
I gotta read between the lines  
In the script of my life_

Okay if you haven't reviewed and want to review then please do, just click the purple button and for all of you that have you know the button doesn't bite so of you go, go on push it...hehe!


End file.
